


The Ones No One Talks About

by MarsAltera



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Dishonored (Video Game), Soul Eater
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beach Sex, Bondage, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Masks, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Toys, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAltera/pseuds/MarsAltera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Reader Insert Fics featuring mostly uncommonly written about characters  from various Anime, Manga, and Video Games (Some possibly dead fandoms) . A few will be super long and I will have to split those up but others will be average/shorter length. More importantly, however,  they will all be smutty as hell. So enjoy. Tags will be attached as I post so it doesn't kill the element of surprise. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Chains 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right into the thick of things with a multi-chapter fic that isn't even the longest one I plan to post! You guys remember Giriko right, technically he was more memorable in the manga all things considered but I enjoyed their use of him in the anime. So, yeah, this is anime canon Giriko. For your enjoyment. Note: I edited this at 4 am and it has been a Veeeerrry long time since I wrote a fanfic. So be gentle with my delicate butt.
> 
> You're a Witch harry. And a damned good'n at that.

Eight hundred years, eight hundred fucking years, since you felt something like this. That burning aura setting a delight through your skin, fanning the fire of your under-used abilities, but why now? Why here? You were uncertain. Something had nestled itself close to you, perhaps another powerful witch. The presence was old and strong. It seemed somewhat…familiar. 

It had been building over the course of a week. Building itself until it seemed to settle somewhere deep in the Amazonian jungle you resided in. You continued as you were, minding the bar you had run for nearly a hundred years, doing your best to ignore the feeling coming from that damned castle buried in the jungle. You supposed that was the center of it, that oddball organization had been holed up there for quite some time and there were Witches and Shibusen alike who wanted a piece of that group but you just continued to mind your own damn business. You hadn’t been interested in grand schemes for quite a long time. 

There were days passed when you had enjoyed the same gluttony for destruction as any other witch and you certainly never suppressed any spark of sudden desire for mayhem but the risk these days was too great and, with few allies, you had thought it best to maintain a low profile. That’s why you were so irritated by what you were looking at right now. 

You had found yourself wandering deep into the jungle, partly to clear your head and partly to see about buying some fruit from a crazy woman you knew lived out there, when you came across a Black Widow spider. Usually nothing out of the ordinary given the South American jungle you lived in but this one was different. It wasn't just a spider, you could sense its energy and more importantly, who it belonged to. You sighed. “I guess she’s back then.” 

You wondered how long though. You did have a very subtle barrier over the village that kept attempts to spy on you at bay, so you supposed the little beasts either weren't strong enough to get through or hadn't gotten there yet. Either way, you decided it would be best to strengthen them when you got back home. You would make yourself known if needed but you weren't going to volunteer yourself right away to the Heretic Witch. 

You decided to forgo getting fruit from the old hag in the jungle and turned back to where you had come from. You lived in one of the small villages that backed up against the Amazon region and had owned and run a cantina and lodge there for some time. It was mostly just a place for locals to pass through when moving from place to place within the region, or for husbands to evade their nagging wives. Few knew what you were and those who did kept their mouths shut.

Once emerging from the lush foliage you proceeded to follow a mud road that led to your pristinely kept wood and thatch lodge. It glowed under the sun, white paint making it easily visible to any passer-by along the water's edge. It was one of the taller buildings in the small community despite not being on stilts, due in no small part to the magic you used to keep it sturdy in spite of the terrain and climate. It was a decent place for a lone witch to keep herself. Not too many people were willing to come this far off the grid in search of a solo witch. If anyone of note ever came through they were usually too distracted by Arachnophobia's presence to even be aware of your own.

You strode under the thatched outdoor area of the cantina and wandered passed the bar, smiling and exchanging greetings with the few patrons that were there this early. As you passed the bartender you waved him over. “Hey, Luis, looks like the fruit is gonna have to wait. I forgot there was something I needed to take care of here first. I’ll be down to help you mind the place later” The old Ecuadorian man nodded and continued his work prepping kegs. 

You then made your way up to your room, the front most space on the third floor, and unpacked some of your old tomes from a chest by your bed. You spent the next few hours reciting new localized barrier spells and placing strengthened cloaking talismans in hidden spaces throughout the building. Even if someone were to notice the barrier, your soul protect would keep them from finding the Witch who created it.

You could tell by the accumulation of noise from below that it was getting close to happy hour and you put your things away to help tend to patrons. You didn't expect the evening to be anything out of the ordinary, up until the point you turned the corner of the doorway to the bar and caught the sight of a Demon Weapon mid-drinking contest with some local men.

It took you a lot of focus to continue your route to behind the bar without stopping or flinching but you managed it before calmly questioning your bartender. “Who’s the new guy?” Luis shrugged a reply. “Dunno, he’s got plenty a drinking money though. That group started out as a fight now they’re trying to drink each other under the table. Hopefully it stays that way.” You sighed. You would just have to play this casual. He hadn't seemed to take any notice of your presence, so hopefully you could just coast under his radar.

“He doesn't look like he'd be from a neighboring village.” You muttered as you opened up a new case of import beer from under the bar. “Yeah, guys definitely got a Euro accent. Don’t know what he's be doing all the way out here.” Luis mumbled in reply, fishing a cigarette from his shirt pocket. Once finished under the bar, you took a glance around, cleaning up empty glasses from customers seated in front of you. What indeed, you thought. You could tell right off the bat that he wasn't Shibusen, so you had to assume he was with Arachnophobia.

“Where is Sofia?” You asked, wondering after the location of your waitress whilst you wiped your dirty hands against the back of your jean shorts. “Helping that idiot cook out back.” He puffed over his, now lit, cigarette. You nodded and made your way over to the screen door that lead out back where the fire pit and grill were. You spotted the petite woman chewing off the ear of young Tomas, your embarrassingly socially inept cook. He did the job of a bar cook passingly enough but he had horrid communication skills, which was why you didn't find his current situation that surprising. Sofia, the rose in any man’s lapel, had a fire cracker for a mouth and poor Tomas didn't quite know how to handle speaking with her. You decided to avoid whatever argument they were having at all costs and hollered an interruption. 

“Sofia, these drunk’n bastards will eat anything you put in front of them so just get back in here. It’s getting busy!” You turned back inside, knowing Sofia would trail behind you shortly. She came in soon after, carrying a large tray of assorted grilled meats and vegetables among other things and proceeded to the large table where the Demon Weapon was continuing to drink with the locals. A barely audible phone ring interrupted your overseeing and you answered the line that connected the bar to the lodge front desk. “(F/N) we have a couple of guests asking for you personally up here.” You quickly assured them you would be up in a minute. 

Your eyes drifted over to that table again, not much had changed besides the men taking their usual interest with Sofia as she brought their food. You decided it would be fine if you were quick and told Luis to keep a watchful eye. When you got up to the front you quickly exchanged pleasantries with some returning guests who seemed to have wanted to ask about prearranging a stay for some other relatives. You finished that business as quickly as possible, a bit annoyed that you had left for something so menial.  
You were just about to finish up and had turned to head back to the bar when you heard the sound of shattering glass and yelling. “Fuck.” You muttered under your breath and rushed back out to the cantina. When you got to the doorway you were greeted by the sight of the blonde haired Demon Weapon and one of his would be companions locked in fighting stances. Sofia was standing to the side, a look of fury creasing her fair features. 

“You leave my girl alone asshole!” The other guy, who you had only just recognized as one of Sofia’s lovers, yelled to the blonde. “Mateo! You fucking idiot cut it out! I don't want to clean up after your dumb ass!” Sophia spat, while the two continued to size each other up. The others had resigned to staying seated and enjoying the free entertainment. 

“You wanna piece a me pal? By all means I could use a massacre.” The blonde replied with a razor toothed grin and a definitive edge to his tone. The Weapons words caught you there and you realized you were the only one who knew what he was insinuating. You had to intervene before this could really get out of control. From where you were standing Mateo had his back to you and blondie was on the opposite side of the table from him. You walked passed the door frame and began to creep up behind Mateo, letting an aura of rage and annoyance seep out from you as you went and the bar drew quiet as others noticed your return. 

“Mateo….are you about to start fighting…in MY bar…” Your icy tone sent a visible shudder through his large shoulders and the blonde's face scrunched into a confused look as he peered passed the suddenly terrified man. Mateo slowly turned, only to be met by your livid glare, causing the man to immediately lose his dominant stance and sputter out apologies. “Ah-oh, Ms. (L/N) My apologies, We just got a little excited!” The blonde gave you a lopsided smirk, his sharp teeth grinding together slightly. “shit, the men in this town are pussies!” 

You rolled your eyes. “Take it outside if you bastards intend on going through with your petty fighting. We don't want to deal with the clean up.” He was staring at you now and an intense tension began to fill up the space. The blonde's smile widened slowly and he seemed to be about to say something but was interrupted by sudden laughter breaking out next to him.

“Hahaha come on Giriko, my friend, relax, why don’t we just get back to our drinking! We all know Mateo’s too far gone to even swing his fist straight. I’ll buy us another round!” The man beside him patted him on the shoulder. The blonde’s mood seemed to change swiftly at the offer of free booze and his shoulders relaxed. “Heh, that whole exchange kind of killed the mood anyway.” He muttered, slowly taking his seat again. Mateo prepared to do the same but was stopped by Sofia, who dragged him outside by the ear for a tongue lashing.

After Sofia came back, having sent Mateo home, she went right back to attending to other customers. The usual mood crept back into the place as the awkwardness left. You went back behind the bar, slowly releasing the largest sigh of relief that had ever built up in your chest, not noticing the pair of caramel eyes that followed you as you moved. Luis chuckled at your tense form. “That was certainly odd. Normally you would have dragged the two out by their ears and given them a solid thrashing” You scoffed. “Too tired tonight, I suppose.” 

The truth of the matter was; diffusing the tension between a Demon Weapon with an aura like his without getting everyone in the bar killed was much more important. His soul was quite strong and if he had decided to use his true strength in a drunken rampage you would probably lose a lot of customers and limbs. To stay hidden and alive you had to tread lightly with people like him. You couldn't have him knowing what you were and blabbing to Arachnophobia or trying to start a fight with you. You just hoped he didn't become a regular.

After several more rounds Giriko and the other locals he had come in with got up to leave. As the others went ahead, he turned toward the bar. “Yo! Bar lady! Can I get a bottle of tequila for the road?” You fixed him with a tired glare but he held up a wad of cash, indicating that he did intend to pay for it. You looked for Sofia, only to find that she was in the midst of taking an order from a group of elderly men. You grunted and grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind you and walked around the bar to exchange it with him since he didn't appear to be willing to come to you. 

He watched you through a drunken, half lidded gaze, peering passed the pierced bridge of his nose as you handed him the bottle. He took the bottle from your hand and held the cash out to you but when you pulled it away he held tight to it. Your brow creased and your glare turned into scowl. His eyes slowly drifted lecherously from the floor up to your face before he grinned and finally spoke.

“Nice legs, what time do they open?” A silent, strangled, sound lodged in your throat and a wicked, half crazed, smile broke out on your face. Before you had time for a seething rebuttal, however, he was pulled, rather abruptly, by the hood of his jacket out the door, as his new friends dragged him drunkenly onto the street. “Giriko what’s taking you so long bro! Let’s get goin! There’s some pretty ladies waiting on us.” Just as you heard their voices drifting away, an empty glass smashed against the doorframe and you exhaled a ragged breath. 

After cleaning up the mess, the evening returned to its usual quiet self and the patrons came and went. Before long, the place had cleared out and it was probably an hour or so past midnight. You grabbed yourself a beer and went out to the covered gravel patio, leaning against one of the wooden beams and listening to the insects cry in the night. You were deep in thought about your dilemma over Arachne and her risen status. You did not want to be labeled her enemy but you weren't all that interested in offering aid to that organization of hers. 

The surge of a powerful soul presence jarred you from your thoughts and you looked about. Your eyes stopped on the mud road about 100 yards out and rested on a figure standing there faced toward the jungle. It was Giriko, you could tell by the massive sphere of his soul’s energy that coursed through the air around him and by the smell of fresh blood that wafted from his direction. A small smile tugged at the corner of your mouth, despite yourself. It looked like you had just lost a few customers to that demon weapon.

He proceeded to stagger off drunkenly into the Jungle. “Returning home are we, handsome?” You mumbled under your breath. Then an idea struck you and you ran to your room. He was a wasted, big, ball of energy, headed back to Arachnophobia’s castle hideout. It was a good chance to follow him and have a chat with Arachne herself. You quickly changed into something a little more appropriate for your meeting. It was an ankle length, black, hooded dress that divided into strips at the waist for ease of movement, with a pair of spandex shorts beneath. The bust was made of thick cloth straps that extended outward from your collar and wrapped around your upper arms, leaving only small gaps of skin uncovered. Your feet were left bare. 

You threw up the hood and tugged a cloth mask over the lower half of your face. Then, leaping out of your window, you grabbed an old fishing harpoon you kept in the back and hopped on, flying off into the sky. After you had relocated Giriko you began following him cautiously, keeping low and to the shadowy parts of the jungle canopy. By the time he reached the gaping cave in the forest where the castle was nestled he was nearly sober and you had almost fallen asleep on your harpoon. (Drunken men, as one might expect, are not adept navigators)

It was the crack of dawn by now and you stayed back as you watched Giriko stumble passed the guards at the door. It was then that you released your soul protect and surrounded yourself with a powerful illusion that would allow you to follow closely behind Giriko without being seen. Arachne would surely sense you but there would be no time to hunt you down. You had already cast various mirror images of your soul to different locations all over the castle. 

Giriko continued groggily down a large corridor until he was stopped by a small, old, man with an incredibly long nose who didn’t appear to notice you either. He looked furious. “Where the hell have you been?! Lady Arachne asked for both of us to be at her side in the council room long ago! Are you drunk?!” The man barked at Giriko who yawned and continued down the path, ignoring the little man as he followed behind him, still yelling.

They finally stopped at a large door that opened into an abysmally dark room that was lined with vase holders and had a large somewhat damaged table in the center of it. Arachne was seated at the far end, sipping at a glass of champagne, features relaxed but cold. Her eyes drifted slowly over the two of them but rested straight ahead and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. You stayed where you were near the entrance whilst the two men took their seats at the table, Giriko slamming his booted feet up on the table to the old mans dismay.

“Giriko. Mr. Mosquito.” She purred over her glass. “My my, are your manners lacking, have you forgotten how to introduce guests?” Giriko’s brow rose as he threw a glance to the doorway to find no one there. He was about to ask her what she was talking about but was interrupted by a soft chuckle that had not come from any of those in the room. “Good evening, lady Arachne, you are looking lovely as ever.” You said through a veiled smile and released the illusion you had around yourself. Mosquito rose from his seat in outrage. “How the hell did you get in here?! How dare you intrude upon our hall and meeting!” 

Giriko stayed seated, features swaying between irritation and confusion as his brow creased together. “It’s been a very long time since a witch of any worth has graced this place with her presence. I just thought I would make myself known since we do appear to be neighbors now, as a courtesy.” A small laugh left Arachne’s lips and you continued. “There is no need to worry about any hostility from me. I have no attachment to or fondness for The Grand Witch and I have kept to my own here for some time. Personally, I would rather avoid whatever conflicts you intend to start but it would be rude for me not to extend an offer of small favor to you.” You produced a colorless card from the air and let it float to rest on the table in front of her.

“You insolent little!” Mr. Mosquito was about to call the guards when Arachne’s voice stopped him. “You certainly have fine manners. What is your name?”  
“For a long time I went by the name Circe. I suppose I could be called that once again.” You grinned under the mask, relishing in the joy your old moniker brought you. You hadn't realized how much you missed it. “I see. I seem to recall hearing something about a young witch by that name long ago, one who was incredibly gifted with illusionary magic. If I remember correctly she enjoyed using illusions on depressed and weak individuals to coax them into all sorts of madness. A rare quality for a witch of her age at the time.” Your eyes lit up and hysterical laugh left your throat. “What nostalgia! I was a bit of a punk back then but, if I may be honest, should we find days like those in the future, I would welcome the return of chaos. You and your gentlemen have a pleasant morning and enjoy your stay here, my lady.” 

You were about to leave when your eyes met Giriko’s tired glare and you couldn’t help yourself. “Ah, and, a word of advice, Giriko. Maybe sober up before you go wandering through a jungle for several hours; I nearly fell asleep following your drunk ass.” Giriko immediately lunged at you, chains of a saw spinning around his leg as he directed a kick at your head. Instead, the door behind you was spilt in two and you were now hovering next to him, staring down at the pieces of the door whistling. “So a chainsaw huh? Interesting. My lady, do call if you have need of me.” With that you raced out through the door, a raging, chainsaw, demon weapon on your tail. 

“Get back here you bitch!” You continued to laugh hysterically as Giriko chased you out of the castle but as soon as you were outside you cast another illusion that distorted his view of the sky long enough for you to fly out of sight and reactivate your soul protect.


	2. Caught Chains 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated. I forgot to mention you might be a tad evil btw....

About a month passed by without anything of note taking place in the village, not after a couple locals were reported missing at least. The only thing that had really changed was the addition of one new patron to your cantina. Giriko seemed to favor gracing the place with his violent presence on a fairly regular basis now, so much so that you actually found yourself growing accustomed to his outbursts. He had in turn became the only person whom Sofia was too afraid to scream at. 

Luis seemed to want nothing to do with him either so you became the sole person capable of talking him down from any incidents he incurred whenever he was there, which became rather rare after his brutal fighting habits began to build him a nasty reputation with other local men. Eventually even the hottest blooded man in town tip toed through the minefield that was his personality. 

To say he minded your threats and warnings was not exactly true though. There seemed to be a standard tradeoff between your demands for him to keep the peace. You would usually tell him to calm his tits in some fashion and then spend the next hour dealing with various levels of verbal sexual harassment. It became so common that it was almost customary and it was more often than not the lead up to any conversation you ever held with the man. Despite his vulgar mouth he had refrained from attempting to grope you, up until the point he watched you nearly kill a guy for trying, however.

It was on a fairly slow afternoon. You had let Sofia go on her break early before evening and were serving food to some fishermen. The four men had stopped through on their route back to one of the major port cities. In other words, they were non-locals. One of the younger ones decided to try and force you into his lap by grabbing your wrist and tugging you down. Instead, he quickly found that hand impaled against the table with a kabob skewer. 

His friends leapt up in shock and the man barely had time to scream before you had a meat cleaver resting over his fingers and a fist holding him by the roots of his hair. That was when the wailing and begging started. The other fishermen dared not move a muscle, the look you had set on them had them frozen in place for fear you would immediately harm their friend should they move. Over time, as your soul had become stronger, this was the effect your natural aura began to have on people. It chased buried fears and anxieties to the surface to lock them in a trance. For this reason, the locals knew better.

“Hey Luis! Tell me. How many fingers you think a man needs to fish? Maybe 2? 3 at most?” The grey haired man chuckled from behind his cigar as he sat poised in his rocking chair reading the paper. “Well, my old man only had two and he seemed to get by just fine with those.” A crooked smile stretched across your face. “Still, a full set of fingers seems important to that line of work. I wonder how much stock he puts into these pretty digits. How much is he willing to give up to keep them?” The young man’s eyes were blood shot from terror and his trembling free hand slowly made its way to his breast pocket to grab hold of his wallet and pull it free. 

You tore it from his grasp and withdrew your cleaver, simultaneously slamming his head against the table, knocking him unconscious. “Didn’t even put up a fight, pathetic.” You scoffed placing the cleaver back into your apron and fixing your eyes back on his friends. You cleared the wallet of its contents and tossed it at them with a sharp glare. “Get out.” They scrambled to pull the skewer from the unconscious man’s hand before carting him out the door with them in flight.

With them gone, your focus returned to the bar where you found Giriko staring at you with a rather dubious looking smile plastered on his face. Now that the fishermen were gone the only customers left were Giriko and a withered old man, who you swore might have been dead, out on the patio. You walked to the till behind the bar to put up the cash you had just received and began to make yourself a drink. “Giriko, what the hell are you looking at me like that for?”

His expression didn't falter. “Sorry, that got me a little hard; I was just trying to decide which part of the bar I was going to bend you over.” Luis cleared his throat and you had to stifle a laugh as you took a sip of your (Favorite Alcoholic Beverage). “Trust me, neither of us could afford the property damage.” You replied with a sigh. A few more minutes passed by and Luis had gotten up and gone to check on Tomas, leaving you alone with Giriko and what you had decided was a corpse.

The corpse wheezed back to life suddenly, however, and called for a check through several missing teeth. You came around the bar, about to brush past Giriko, who sat on a stool, when you felt something cold and metallic catch against your sandaled toe, sending you on a face-first collision with the ground. The impact of the floor never came; however, as a large pair of hands caught you from behind and pulled you up-right. A string of surprised curses left your mouth but the gears that had been spinning in your head screeched to a halt when you became aware of where exactly you had been grabbed and who by. 

Your eyes peered down slowly at Giriko’s large hands, which had a firm hold of your breasts. Your face became flushed and you whipped your head around to face Giriko. A look of smug perversion leered back at you which made you incredibly nervous. “(F/N), you should really be more careful, you could have broken your neck.” He then forced your back flush against his lean chest, resting his chin on your shoulder as he tightened his grip on your breasts. You're face burned with a mixture of embarrassment and rage as it dawned on you what had actually happened. There wasn't anything metal anywhere on the floor where you were walking, all your bar furniture was wicker or wooden.

“Giriko, quit being a bastard and let go of me.” You tried to struggle but in your current state you were nowhere near strong enough to escape his grasp and your thrashing only made him tighten his hold. The piercings on his ear grazed your skin as he nuzzled into your neck and released a warm breath against your ear. You hated to admit that your knees felt weak from the sensation for a moment. “Not when you're this soft.” Your face contorted into a scowl and you managed to use one of your free arms to reach around and grab hold of the chain necklace around his throat. You tugged it backward with all your might, in attempts to cut off his air supply. 

“Ow…. Fuck…. cut that…out.” He managed to rasp out while still holding you. “Not till you let go of me asshole. I got better things to do than fend of your lecherous bullshit.” You pulled even harder causing him to cough. Just then, a wheezing joined the sounds of your struggling as the elderly man decided to come inside, probably to see what was keeping you. On instinct, Giriko loosened his grip just enough so that you could pry yourself free and you put as much distance between yourself and him as possible. He mumbled a series of curses under his breath and glared at the old man, on whom you had now focused your attention. 

Once the man had left you let out a long sigh of annoyance, flinching and spinning around when you heard Giriko move. “Don't you dare. I'm running out of good glasses to throw at you.” You spat, fearing he was going to try and jump you again now that the two of you were really alone. Giriko chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets, pleased with himself. You undid the apron from around your waist and began unpinning the wilder locks of your hair that you normally had to keep out of your face. “I’m closing up for a few hours since you’re the only one here and are currently pissing me off. Get lost.” You began pulling the windows down and drawing the curtains. 

“Shit. C’mon what the hell am I supposed to do until then? I’m sure as hell not gonna make the trek back here from home!” He was whining now. “Then don’t. It’s not like your liver couldn't use the rest.” He sighed and finally left out the patio door, which you locked behind him. Once everything was closed down you made your way into the lodge, ready to treat yourself to a hot bath, the memory of Giriko’s warm hands making the skin of your chest buzz.

You had almost made it to the stairs when you spotted Luis who was reclining in one of the lobby chairs. “I’ve closed up the bar for a few hours, Luis, You can do whatever till evening.” His brow rose as he looked over to you. “You ok? You look exhausted.” You smiled. “Yeah, just need a rest.” You were about to head up the stairs when he continued. “You know, all things considered we got off lucky today.” You turned. “What do you mean?”

Luis stroked his chin. “Had you been a hair slower in dealing with that fisherman, I am almost certain Giriko would have turned the whole place into a bloody mess.” You rolled your eyes “Tch. What a pain in the ass.” He laughed at your expense. “You had better be careful (F/N). Having a guy like that after you might get messy.” You smirked at that. He didn’t know how right he was.

After you spent an hour or so soaking in a hot bath, trying to avoid any and all thoughts about the ill-tempered Demon Weapon who seemed to take such pride in flustering you, you spent some time doing chores in the lodge and checking up on guests and check ins. By the time you were done with that it was about time to open the bar back up. Sofia had returned and Luis was already re-opening the windows and unlocking the doors. You went outside to make sure the chairs and tables were in order and had to stifle a fit of laughter that almost left you when you went outside. 

In one of the hammocks hanging from the side beams encompassing the patio, was a passed out Giriko. This guy really needed a hobby. You guessed there wasn't really much else for him to do besides drink here and hang out at the castle but it sounded like he got hounded there a lot. You hadn't thought much about it until now but the lodge seemed to be some sort of outlet for his pent up energy. That thought didn't sit well with you either. The last thing you needed was a Demon Weapon of his caliber using your lodge for stress relief. The punk needed to find a whore house or something.

You strode over and leaned down, intent on waking him. “Giriko.” He didn’t rouse. “Giriko, wake up.” Still nothing. “Wake the hell up you prick.” You flicked the metallic band of his piercing causing his eyes to snap open and hand to instinctively reach for his face. “The hell….” He grimaced and looked around.

“Morning sunshine. Have you been sleeping here this whole time?” You asked in a patronizing tone. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before he looked up at your face then his attention cast downward at your tank top clad chest. “That’s a nice sight to wake up to.” He murmured, licking his lips. Your brow twitched in irritation and you stood up. “Down boy. Anyway, I’m opening her up for the night, so make yourself useful and spend some money or go get some people out here who will.” You ground out as you began to head back inside. You heard the sound of him rising from the hammock followed by the loud groan of his stomach and you couldn't suppress your laughter. “Food first then.”

From there the evening progressed as usual and given it was a work holiday it became quite busy, you even had to make one of your Inn staff help out in the Bar just to keep up with the crowd. Despite the distraction, you still managed to notice the appearance of a couple of newcomers, two young girls, in their early 20’s at the oldest, you couldn't quite make out their features from where you were. They only caught your eye because you sensed that their energy was a little off. Through the whole night they ordered only one appetizer and a few non-alcoholic beverages, all while keeping their attention focused on a certain razor toothed weapon. 

Giriko either hadn’t noticed or didn't care since he continued to throw down drinks as usual, sparing no consideration for his liver or his wallet. Eventually, he swayed to his feet and closed his tab, making his way to the jungle path he always took. You noted that he was departing a little earlier than usual and would have shrugged it off had the two strangers not proceeded to leave within moments of his departure. As they left you felt a shift in their energy and your suspicions were confirmed. Witches.

It looked like Mabaa had finally sent some of her own to check into Arachnaphobia. You needed to see where this went. Aside from that, Giriko might really have been too drunk to even notice them. You decided you would follow cautiously. You left the bar to Luis and changed clothes before hopping on your harpoon. You let your soul protect remain for the time being and kept yourself at a height where you were capable of tracking them without being seen. 

Giriko continued to stumble drunkenly through the jungle floor, the shadows of the two women darting behind him. You hadn't expected it but he appeared to be leading them in a circle. You supposed he wasn't as wasted as you'd thought. Then he stopped abruptly in the middle of a small clearing. He turned to the jungle brush behind him. “You ladies looking for a good time?” His soul’s presence began to leak out from his body as he spoke. There was no reply from the darkness.

“Don’t be shy!” He delivered a savage swipe with his chain-sawed leg across the chunk of jungle before him, taking out a dozen or more large trees. Two female figures sprang out from the slashed wreckage, avoiding the hit, and coming to rest not far from him in the clearing. You could easily read their Souls from where you were. Separately they weren't all that powerful but the two of them together had power that was nearly on par with Giriko’s. 

The two wore matching green and blue plaid dresses, petite and red headed things with slender bodies, they appeared to be twins. This fact seemed to reflect in their souls, as well, which were connected and had similar structure, displaying heavy ropes and chain bound around them. You recognized that. These girls were there to capture Giriko, not follow him. After a pause, through which you were surprised he did not attack, one of the girls spoke.

“Awww, we were sorta hoping you would lead us all the way to the castle but at least we don’t have to walk anymore, right sis?” She chimed smiling cheerfully to the other who giggled in return. Giriko shed a twisted smile of his own. “Twins, how lucky can a guy get.” He slurred and took another set of swipes that they dodged again. It looked like the alcohol was still affecting him somewhat, as he seemed to have a hard time controlling his wobbling body to deliver a proper strike. Unfortunately for him the two he was fighting had no intention of continuing with combat and you could tell they were already preparing to ensnare him in their trap. You decided to intervene and save the drunken fool.

As if on cue, when Giriko sped after them on his saws, the girls muttered something to themselves and thousands of ropes sprang from the ground wrapping tightly around every part of him, even his face. Muffled curses flew from under the rope and he immediately began to saw away at the bindings surrounding him. The girls appeared by his side swiftly, planning on finishing their bindings and carting him off to Mabaa. “Wow, that was pretty easy. Here, I was worried he was going to be a handful.” 

Seeing as he was unable to free himself in time, you decided to act. You fell quietly to the ground behind the two women while they were distracted preparing their little spell and crept up into their shadows, releasing your soul protect. They didn't have time to even sense you before you grasped the back of their skulls and reshuffled all the information they contained. You plucked out every memory of their mission, everything involving how they got there, who they saw and where they had been, until they had forgotten all about their task. 

When you let go the two fell unconscious to the ground and the binding spell that had consumed Giriko faded away, leaving him mid cursing fit. “Fuc- what?” He looked around a moment before his eyes found the two collapsed bodies. Eventually his glare found you, the masked Witch who had made a fool of him before. You sighed over your mask. “Sorry for the interruption. You looked like you needed some assistance.” His only reply was an annoyed growl. “Unless you enjoy being tied up, I mean, I’m not one to judge, if that’s your thing.” You chuckled. “But really, you should be more attentive when you fight Witches, these two wanted to drag your bacon to Mabaa for some good old fashioned torture and interrogation, I bet. I guess you didn’t take my advice on the drinking to heart either.” You continued to tease him. That turned out to be a mistake.

You were turning to leave when the whir of a saw sounded from behind you, and you narrowly missed being run into the ground as Giriko lunged at you. You were taken off guard and certain the miss was due to his drunkeness because you were totally unprepared for his attack. You quickly gained some distance. “What the hell Giriko!? I just saved your ass!” 

Giriko’s twisted smile returned to his face. “Y’know I don't recall asking for your help or advice, lady, and I certainly don't need anyone fighting my battles for me.” His gaze was dark. “In fact, I think you owe me a little fun since you’ve taken it upon yourself to disrupt my other entertainment.” He slurred through a combination of rage and glee. He had apparently now lost his mind as well as his wits.

You cursed and decided it best to bail and leapt on your harpoon. “Oh, fuck no you don’t!” Chiriko shouted from behind you and a surprised yelp left your mouth as one of his chains wrapped around your ankle and pulled you backward with a massive amount of force, slamming you into the ground and knocking the wind out of you. He used the chains on his feet to propel himself over to you faster than you could get up and was quickly on top of you, pressing his weight against you to hold you down.

You proceed to yell at him through his drunken cackling. “Giriko, you fucking ass! Get off of me!” He smirked. “Heh, that sounds oddly familiar.” You squeaked when his hands grasped your thighs in a bruising grip and attempted to pull them around his waist, grinding his hips against you with a the sleazy grin on his face. “For fucks sake!” You scoffed and fix him with a glare. 

“Ooo. What a scary look. Who the hell do you think you are?” One of his hands made a motion towards your face, about to reach for your mask, while the other fidgeted with the skirt of your dress, trying to remove the shorts you had on beneath it. Eyes widening, your hand darted out from under his chest suddenly and you pressed it against his forehead, flooding his mind with a massive amount of energy. “Sorry, Giriko, but no means no.” After a moment he collapsed on top of you, face resting in the crook of your neck as he joined the other two in unconsciousness.

You took a moment to calm your heavy breathing and pushed Giriko’s frame off of you. You dragged him to rest under a tree, covering him with an illusion for good measure before relocating the two unconscious girls to another part of the Jungle on your way home. As much as you enjoyed letting loose your magic, this night had not gone as you had expected. “Save a guy’s hide and how does he return the favor? A fucking catch, that one.” You mumbled irately to yourself as you approached your bedroom window. You collapsed onto your bed intent on forgetting about the events of that night.


	3. Caught Chains 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer to finish than I thought. Went through a LOT of rewriting that I hope you guys enjoy. This was pretty fun to write so you'll probably see some add ons or alt scenes for it some time in the near future but it's on to the next one for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All warnings apply.

The next few days were oddly quiet at work since Giriko hadn’t come in for a while. After about a week without his presence Sofia was nearly ready to celebrate. “I’m glad that noisy bastard hasn’t been by for a while. He always gives me the creeps.” She said while carting a tray of dirty dishes to the sink out back. His absence made you uneasy, however, partly suspecting the possibility that you might’ve been found out. The last time you had seen him was when you knocked him unconscious and left him in the jungle.

That’s when you got the call, not a phone call or a letter of any kind. A summoning, Arachne desired your presence after all it seemed. The nervous tension grew tighter in your chest. She was using the spell you had left her and you could feel the pull of the magic tugging at your soul, any moment now you would be forced to give into the magical tide and let it pull you to the castle. 

You told Luis that you would be going out to see the old fruit hag and that you would be gone for some time. You grabbed your disguise and wandered a few yards off into the jungle, changing as you went and leaving your other clothes hanging on a tree. Afterwards you let the magical force engulf you fully and sweep your body away. 

Back at the castle, wrapped in the gloom of their meeting chamber, Mr. Mosquito, Giriko, and Arachne, sat in conversation. The topic at hand was the Witch who called herself Circe and the three seemed to be in talks over what to do about your presence. “Frankly, my lady, I find her suspicious. The fact that she has lived nearby for who knows how long without our knowledge is reason enough for me to believe Circe is one of Mabaa’s elite spies, how else could she be powerful enough to ward off your detection?” Mosquito said, taking a sip from his glass of blood. 

“She very well could be lying about being in league with Mabaa but she doesn’t seem to have reason to. What do you think Giriko? You seem to be the only one who has had dealings with her thus far, what do you suppose her intentions are?” Arachne’s cold gaze settled on Giriko, who averted his eyes from hers. “Haha, that’s right, how is that empty head of yours by the way? Did your ears finally stop ringing boy?” Girko twitched and his bladed chains ground around his hand as he swiped at the legs of Mosquito’s chair, slicing them off and forcing the wizened man in flight to the next chair over. “Fuck you old man.” Giriko growled, brow creased in a scowl. 

Arachne’s sigh brought Giriko back to attention and his scowl turned into a tired frown. “Tch, hell if I know what the hell that woman wants. If you’re really so concerned about her, why don’t you just call her up and ask her, she did offer you her services didn’t she?” Giriko said, half in sarcasm. Mosquito chuckled. “That’s not a bad idea actually, if she is working for someone, she’d surely report to them after meeting with you, my lady. Why not send Giriko to follow her after the meeting and find out if she is up to anything treacherous?” 

His wide smile aimed itself teasingly at Giriko who glared back at him. “I don’t know if you’re too senile to recall old man but that bitch always uses those illusion tricks when she leaves. How am I supposed to follow someone I can’t see?”  
A small smile peaked out from over Arachne’s fan. “Ah, not to worry Giriko, leave her spells to me. I will ensure that you will be able to follow Circe when she leaves.” Giriko’s own smile tugged at his lips. “In that case, sure, I’ve been dying to rip that stupid mask of her face.” Mr. Mosquito grunted. “Giriko, if you find that she is telling the truth there will be no need to harm her. Don’t go killing a potential ally or anything.” Giriko’s only reply was an even wider grin. 

After agreeing on the plan, Arachne produced the white card you had given to her and activated the spell that only her eyes could see. The card quickly evaporated, the pieces collecting and whirling in the center of the room until they formed into what looked like a bright white hole. In seconds, darkness began to permeate its center, spreading outward until the entire surface had become an inky abyss that seemed to ripple gently at the center. After a moment something began to push its way through, the black void gripping to the object and melding around it like wax.

They watched as the small object quickly turned into a hand, then a whole arm, and soon both arms were produced, which took hold to the sides of the hole and hoisted the rest of the body through into a crouched position on the table. The waxy black substance melted away from your skin, clinging only to what was covered by your dress and mask. Your eyes glowed faintly under the dim light of the meeting room as you slowly lifted them to meet Arachne’s gaze, using the harpoon you had pulled through with you to stand yourself up. “Greetings and salutations.” You purred. A smirk tugged at your lip and the hole closed quietly behind you. 

A soft chuckle left her regal form. “That’s quite an entrance…” You stroked your chin and shrugged. “Yeah, I haven’t used that spell in a long time. I can’t say I missed the sensation.” You shivered. It always felt like you were naked when you came out the other side. “Oh, I suppose I shouldn’t stand on your furniture.” You leapt up on your harpoon and floated backward, landing gently on the far side of the table opposite her before returning to the ground. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your invitation?”

Before lady Arachne spoke your attention was caught by an annoyed snort from Giriko who you had only just now realized had been glaring at you intensely. You tried to bite back the urge to tease him but you failed miserably. “Hey, Giriko. How’s your head? I hope you were properly attended to after our little spat. I’d hate to think I did any permanent damage.” A fit of barely contained hysterical laughter sprouted from Mr. Mosquito. Giriko was up in an instant towering over you, challenging you with a hard glare, and grinding his saw against the table in front of you. 

Ordinarily your reaction to his similar outbursts was met mildly but something about the look in his eyes made your skin burn and you had a difficult time forcing the feeling away. “You want to finish what we started!?” He ground out. Your eyes lit up with a wide grin as the two of you entered a tense staring contest. “Sure thing chainsaw boy, maybe I can rearrange that head of yours to give you decent manners!” You spat, a subtle pulse of your energy seeping out from your body and pushing up against his own. 

“Giriko.” Arachne interrupted the outburst. “Please leave us.” Mosquito chuckled. “You too Mosquito.” He choked on his laugh. “But, my Lady…” He began to argue but was interrupted again. “Circe and I are going to have a little girl time, the two of you would be far too bored by the conversation.” You ripped your gaze away from Giriko’s and focused your attention on Arachne once more, effectively ignoring him and the fact that his glare was sending hot chills down your back. He growled again. “Tch, have it your way.” 

He took a step to leave but, just as he turned, the hand that was nearest you darted out and in between the strips of your dress skirt to roughly squeeze a handful of your ass. He did it so quickly that by the time the surprised yelp of pain fell from your mouth he was already almost out the doorway. You recovered as quickly as you were able from the rush of heat that it sent to your loins. “Ouch! You fucking prick!” You ground out after him, blood boiling when you heard his hysterical laughter echoing off of the halls as he went. Mosquito scoffed in distaste but followed.

The door closed quietly behind him and you were able to focus on Arachne, still suspicious of her intentions. “Circe, I summoned you here to simply inquire about you personally. You have offered small service to me true but I feel it would be disadvantageous for us to proceed without getting to know each other a little better. Don’t you agree?” You thought on her words. So, she was suspicious of you after all but she still didn’t know who you were. You smiled. “So, you have questions for me? Understandable…” You paused for a moment, stroking your chin. “Very well, you may ask anything of me if you wish but it is up to you to determine whether or not to trust what I say. I will answer as I am able. In return I expect to be allowed safe leave from the castle.” You finally finished. 

“That sounds agreeable. Let’s begin then…How did you know to block my spiders from spying on you, I seem to remember being able to follow your movements just like everyone else’s up until a couple hundred years ago?” She asked. “Well, I didn’t. Not exactly. The barriers I use to keep spies out have been in place for a long time. It was simply coincidental that they were strong enough to block your vision of me when I created them as well. After I severed my ties with the Witch Realm I decided it best to protect myself from any witches who sought retaliation after my departure.” 

“Why the need to protect yourself from them? What happened to cause you to flee Witch Realm?” She purred, you were fairly certain she actually knew the answer already but chuckled and replied anyway. “I’m sure you heard mention of Mabaa’s eye being taken from her? Stolen by a Wolf Man who, until recently, sat incarcerated in her prison. Well, such a feat did require a little assistance and at the time I was going through a rebellious streak. Long story short it was discovered that I helped the Wolf Man sneak into Mabaa’s fortress without being seen and a bounty was quite quickly dropped on my head. I’m not entirely sure if that bounty is still in effect but I haven’t wanted to stick my neck out to see.” You sighed, leaning against the edge of the table. “This is making me a bit nostalgic, I apologize.” 

“No need. I only have one more question. Why did you choose to help Giriko evade capture? I doubt Giriko made a good case for you to do so, so I'm curious.” You hesitated with your answer, not sure how exactly to reply to that. At that moment, you weren’t even sure you had a reply to give. “That. Is a good question, my lady.” You laughed to yourself. “That guy is such a punk, I really don’t know why I bothered. I suppose, perhaps I felt it wrong to allow one of your men to be captured right from under my nose.” You finished.

“I see, well, I believe I have heard all I needed to. You are free to leave.” Arachne said, setting her fan aside to reveal a small smile. The door behind you creaked open and you could make out Giriko’s figure leaning against the frame on the other side. You bowed to Arachne and quickly hopped onto your harpoon. “Giriko, be a gentleman and see her out.” Giriko’s frown deepened but he obeyed and moved off the wall, walking beside you down the hall in tense silence. Every now and then as you continued to float beside him you’d catch him leering at your legs or chest and a slight blush built up under your mask, only partly from annoyance. 

“I honestly don’t know what’s worse. Your vulgar attitude or your creepy staring.” You mumbled mostly to yourself but he still managed to hear it. A lecherous smirk crept onto his face and it made your skin jump. “Act all you want, we both know you’re soaking wet right now.” He drawled, lifting his hand up to his mouth to lap at the digits that had groped you a few moments before. 

Your whole body stiffened and all you could manage were a few stunned blinks as your heart hammered in your chest suddenly. “He couldn’t possible have? Through my pants?” You thought to yourself as you pretended his comment hadn’t affected you. “Tch, that blast to your head must have fried your sensory skills. You’re the only person here who's that perverse.” You muttered in reply. Giriko’s grin widened but he withheld further comment as the two of you made it outside, where the afternoon had now faded to early evening. 

The humid air of the jungle hit your already stifling body like a freight train, causing you to perspire quickly, and Giriko became incapable of taking his eyes off of you. You glared at him from the corner of your eye and came to a stop. “I think I’ve got it from here chainsaw massacre.” You said flatly. Just as you were about to take off, Giriko grabbed hold of the harpoon, hands flush against either side of your thighs, using all his strength to hold you in place. Your tired glare met his lustful brown orbs. “Do you want to get kicked in the balls, Giriko?” 

“Next time you stop by, we should grab a drink.” He said, brushing his hips against your closed legs. Then he let you go and you took off into the sky, desperate to shake the heat crawling through your skin. 

You were completely unaware of the thin strand of energy that was now tied to your harpoon, which left a small trail as you went. After you were out of sight, Giriko produced a talisman from his jean pocket, given to him by Mosquito after the two had left the room, and smeared it with a drop of his own blood and began following you. 

You approached your window and quietly undid the latch, floating inside and landing gently on your feet, an exasperated sigh escaping you. “Shit. Helluva night…”

“Yeah, it’s starting to piss me off too.” A familiar voice seething with anger from behind you made you freeze in terror. You spun around and jumped back, instinctively guarding yourself with the harpoon. “What?! How did you?!” Giriko leaned against the window frame, his eyes were glowing with fury. You noticed something falling from his hand. “You can thank these.” He growled out as the scraps of a soul suppressing charm fell to the floor. Your heart hammered in your chest and your mind reeled trying to decide a plan of action. You couldn't even manage a smartass rejoinder.

Giriko rushed you suddenly. “Just who the hell are you!?” He yelled taking a swipe at you, un-bladed chains curling around his fist to strengthen the blow, which you dodged. "And how have you been here of all places?!" You maneuvered and dodged as he continued his barrage of incapacitating blows. He switched suddenly to deliver a kick to your side but you used the harpoon to block. In turn, he revved his engine and sawed through the harpoon with ease. You crouched down to avoid his booted saw foot and used half of the Harpoon still left in your hand to swipe at his feet. 

“Motherfucker.” He grunted, having to jump up and out from you slightly to avoid the strike. This gave you enough time to gain distance again. Before he could lunge at you, you released an infinite darkness illusion, filling the whole room with the pitch black of night. “I guess you don’t value your furniture!” You heard him shout. He began using his saws to cut through everything in his path, without care for direction. When a strike nearly caught your side, you realized he was using the sparks from his saws to outline your form in the blackness. That in mind, you added a mirroring illusion that duplicated your form to various parts of the room. 

Being the only one able to see, you waited until he was faced away from you to pounce. When he swung away at a copy opposite you, you jumped behind him. Your hands pushed gently through his soft locks to rest on his temples and you began the reshuffling technique. The other illusions faded away as you diverted all your power to connecting to his minds wavelength.

However, as you attempted to skim through the images and memories in his skull you noticed something odd. Nothing was appearing in his head, there was nothing there. No memories, no thoughts, no fears, nothing. It was like it was a blank slate. The knot of tension in your stomach drawing tight, you attempted to release the technique and your hold on Giriko. Before you could withdraw your grip, however, two large hands wrapped in chains took hold of each of your wrists and pulled them backward suddenly.  
Your stomach lurched in terror as you peered down to see your hands leaving the skull of a clay golem that began to fall apart as your touch left it. As your arms were pulled and folded behind your back you were whipped around to face the real Giriko’s satisfied leer. 

“You should have wiped my memory the last time we fought.” The wicked smile on his face caught the moonlight and made your spine tingle. A scowl made its way across your face and you lifted your knee, aiming it at his testicles. He caught it easily, transferring the chains that bound your arms to one hand to free the other, and threw the captured leg around his waist. Your heart was racing and a colorful menagerie of curses filled your head as Giriko drank in the terrified look in your eyes.

“Giriko, Wa- Oh shit!” You yelped as Giriko’s body lurched forward, his frame knocking you to the soft surface of your bed. The warmth of his body was covering you completely now and you had to force back a groan at the feeling of his hips pressed so tightly against yours. Another alarmed yelp broke through the sound of rustling fabric when Giriko buried his face against your chest. The stubble on his chin tickled the skin exposed between the straps across your breasts, sparking a shudder of heat through your form. 

“Quit it you pervert!” You muttered, failing to mask the trembling in your voice. He began to laugh while buried between your breasts and his teeth suddenly took hold of the straps of fabric, pulling them outward and ripping them away to expose more of your chest. You held back a squeal until he began biting and sucking at one of your exposed nipples. “Ah! Giriko, you ass!” You cried, (Y/EC) eyes lit with a glare directed at the look of satisfaction peering up at you.

“Your tits sure are soft and your nipples seem to be really sensitive.” He mused, taking a bud between his sharp teeth and rolling it softly. Your frown didn’t falter, even through the hot shiver the feeling sent through your body and you attempted to bring your legs up to pry him off. “Get. The fuck. Off of me. You son of a bitch!” You ground out as you struggled. He scoffed and you felt his hand leave yours behind your back, still wrapped in chains. As his hands came forward to grab hold of your thighs, you noticed fearfully, that he was pulling the chains forward with him and quickly used them to immobilize your legs as well.

Your face burned under your mask at your new position. Your arms were bound against your stomach now, Your legs were bent, bound up together, and spread wide, whilst Giriko held the chains in his right hand taught toward himself. He stood up and dragged you forward so that his hips were pressed flush against your clothed heat, the soles of your feet pressing lightly against his thighs. You could feel the large bulge in his pants pushing against your sex. “Fuck. That’s a sight.” Giriko chuckled and began pushing aside the strips of your dress to rub his thumb gently just under the outline of your shorts. The sensation made the muscles in your thighs twitch but you maintained your seething glare. “Giriko, stop.” You growled.

“Tch, fuck that. Now. I want to see the look on your face while I’m inside.” His hand drifted upward. “Wait, Giriko, Don’t!” You thrashed your head wildly, trying to avoid his grasp. “Hold still dammit.” He cursed and a sharp pain shot through one of your legs as he released the blades on his chains to sink in against your skin and stun you. “Shit fuck! That hurt you bastard!” He snapped his hips against you and you only barely managed to suppress the sharp moan as his clothed erection rubbed sharply against your mound. “Keep struggling and I’ll rip you to pieces.” He glowered. 

He reached up again, forcing the mask and hood off of your head and face while you continued to gasp from the pain. “You’ve gotta be shitting me…” He just stared at you for a moment and your gaze shifted away from his. “Well, this is awkward.” You murmured. Slowly, a hysterical laughter began to work its way out of his lungs and you turned to see a rather frightening combination of lust and madness building behind his eyes. 

You were about to speak but his mouth slammed against your open one and he devoured your surprised groan, hungrily probing your mouth with his tongue. You could feel your head spin and heat flood your loins as his kiss grew more and more vicious. His scent filled your head, a mixture of blood and gasoline and you could taste alcohol on his tongue. His hips ground against you as his tongue violated your mouth, the material of the jeans soaking up the juices that seeped from the fabric of your own shorts. 

You unconsciously squeezed the fabric of his shirt between your exposed fingers, lungs on fire as he stole your air. When his lips finally broke from yours he took a long lick from the base of your neck to your cheek, panting heavily against your skin as he pulled away to look at you. You could feel your insides twitching in anticipation and cursed your own body’s betrayal. The crazed look in his eyes somehow managed to turn you on.

“That really pisses me off but I guess I get to kill two birds with one stone.” Giriko’s voice had grown husky and he reached down, palming your clothed pussy. You barely had time to register what he had said before he tore through the fabric of your sweat shorts, making you inhale sharply. “No underwear, huh? You’re soaked through too.” Your heart caught in your throat when you heard the sound of a zipper being drawn and you instinctively cast your eyes downward to watch him pull his cock free. 

A noticeable shiver left your body as it prodded your abdomen, smearing warm pre-cum against your skin.”Giriko, you can’t be serious.” Your voice was barely above a whisper through your heavy panting. A razor toothed grin cracked his features. “What? Are you gonna scream and cry for help if I do?! So a bunch of humans can run up here to see you being raped by a Demon Weapon? What are they going to be able to do? Watch? You want an audience (F/N)?” He growled, teasing your opening with the head of his cock. Your teeth ground together and you scowled. “Go to he-Ahhhhhh!” Your head slammed back into the mattress, a loud moan cutting through your retort, as Giriko forced his cock inside of you. A tide of shivers ran all across your body and your eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of his cock slamming up into your cervix so suddenly. You were almost disgusted by how good it felt.

A cross between a groan and a ragged breath sounded from above you before it turned into a dark chuckle. “You almost came there didn’t you? I can feel your pussy twitching violently around my cock.” You tried to tell him off but the words got caught in your throat when his left, free, hand wrapped around your thigh and pulled you into a rough rhythm against his hips. You bit your lip and tried to hold in your screams while Giriko’s penis scraped and rubbed against your sensitive walls. “mmmmmFeels like you haven’t been used in a while.” Giriko smirked, grabbing a handful of what was left of your dress and using it to drag you into his savage thrusts.

Your eyes began to travel downward, despite yourself, to rest on the sight of Giriko’s slick cock sliding in and out of your spread cunt. You were horrified by your own inability to rip your eyes away from the erotic sight. “Hey, my face is up here.” Giriko said between groans, grasping your chin and forcing his thumb in your mouth to pry it open, making your glazed eyes lock with his. Unable to bite them back with his hand forcing your mouth open, sharp moans and gasps began to leak out and echo off the walls. Giriko’s smug smirk widened into a maniacal grin. “Don’t worry, I’m not one to judge.”

You bit down on his thumb lightly at the comment, your short lived glare quickly fading when his throbbing head rubbed harshly against your soft spot, a mixture of a chuckle and a groan in his throat. “nnngh Hah!” You moaned loudly over his thumb. “It’s hard for me to call this a punishment while you’re enjoying it so much.” He mumbled, shortening his thrusts to rub sharply against the upper wall of your tight chasm. His hand pulled free of your mouth to press rough circles against your slick clit.

“MMM Fuck!” Your toes began to curl against the denim of Giriko’s pants and your loose fingers caught hold of the edge of Giriko’s shirt again. You licked your lips unconsciously as you found yourself watching his cock slide in and out of your abused passage again, wanting to see his muscles twitching lewdly while he assaulted you. Giriko hesitated briefly when a shudder of energy ripped through the air and he quickly discovered his shirt torn open. When he saw where your lust clouded gaze was fixated, staring at where his hips were swaying between your splayed legs, he smirked and pressed himself all the way in to the base, enjoying the way your muscles tightened and shuddered around him and the way your swollen lips parted in pleasure.

“Giriko! You’re crushing my womb!” You moaned, body aching under the restraints as you desperately wished to rock your hips against his. “I’m going to use you until your tight little Witch cunt takes the shape of my cock.” Giriko murmured into your ear as he leant down to nip at your jaw. He pulled his engorged cock from your swollen cunt and slammed it back in to the base, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. A sharp cry tore through your throat and your muscles shuddered. The feeling of your cervix being tapped so roughly sent you over the edge and your pussy twitched uncontrollably around Giriko’s rigid cock. 

Too dazed from your orgasm, you didn't feel that the chains had been loosened from around your legs until you were abruptly rolled over onto your stomach. Giriko used your frazzled moment to rid himself of his shirt and jacket. You turned your head just in time to admire the sweat that trailed down his lean chest to meet the jeans that were hitched on his thighs, erect cock standing free and slick with the aftermath of your orgasm. Your weak muscles made an attempt to push yourself up but Giriko’s hand quickly pressed against your head, winding itself in your hair and holding you firmly to the bed. The other hand forced your lower body up onto your knees and the bed creaked as Giriko proceeded to crawl in behind you. 

You groaned into the mattress while he tugged and tore what was left of your dress off of your body with his saws, biting and licking at the soft skin of your back as he went. A sharp gasp rolled off your tongue when you felt the sudden coldness of his chain around your neck. Giriko tugged you upward, grabbing you by your upper arm with the other hand. Once within reach, he let the chain vanish and grabbed your face, pulling your back flush against his chest and sliding his erection against your sopping opening. Giriko nuzzled the side of your neck and lapped at the piping hot skin over your pulse, the cold contrast of his piercings sending soft jolts through your skin.

A soft cry left you and Giriko turned your head to the side, sucking on the ridge of your ear as he began to roll you against his hips. “I haven’t had release in a while y’know. Not a decent whore house for miles. So I am going to take my time. And empty every last ounce I’ve saved up inside you.” He purred into your ear before letting go of your jaw and grabbing hold of your other upper arm. He extended his arms, pushing your torso away from him and began to fuck you brutally from behind. Coarse screams and curses spilled from your lips as his hips slapped obscenely against your ass, etching out a punishing pace up into your shuddering body. 

You could feel his cock pulsating within you, ready for release. It felt like it was growing within you, stretching your walls to their limit as Giriko violated you from behind. Every thrust buried the swollen head against the softened entrance to your womb and his shaft scraped agonizingly along your sweet spot. You nearly came at every thrust. 

A sinister chuckle worked its way out of Giriko’s lungs and you felt his shaft twitch against your walls. “Wait, Giriko, you really ca-” Giriko shoved your head into the sheets, silencing you, and slammed the head of his cock up against your cervix, flooding your womb with his semen. His hysteria mixed into a lecherous groan with his release. Your eyes widened and the sudden rush of warmth inside you made your quivering walls tighten with another orgasm. Giriko forced your head to the side so that he could hear you cry out, hooking his arm around your hip to press roughly at your clit.

Your exhausted pants filled the quiet room only stopping for a soft moan as the weapon pulled himself from your contracting heat. You felt the bed shake as Giriko stood up off of it and you were able to shakily push yourself into a kneeling position on the bed, warmth sliding down your inner thighs as you moved. You felt a devious smile tugging at the corner of your mouth and glanced over to see Giriko kicking his pants off to the side. “Is that all you got chainsaw boy?” You teased through heavy breaths. His shoulders tensed and his head turned, half lidded eyes, and razor sharp teeth set in a monstrous smile. He had you on your back in seconds, butt resting on his kneeling thighs, and legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he took a bruising grip of your hip and breast. “OOooo, I guess that’s a no.” You smirked, and reached up to grab hold of his chain necklace, tugging him down into a heated kiss. 

His glazed eyes never left yours as he slid himself inside, grinding his cock against your cum slicked walls, making you moan his name softly. A spasm rippled through your abused pussy, still sensitive from Giriko’s vicious attack, as he rolled against you. The space quickly filled once more with the lewd sound of your bodies enjoying one another. 

By the time late morning rolled around the two of you were an unconscious heap, draped diagonally across the queen sized bed. Giriko had kept you up most of the night, only letting you sleep for short intervals before either taking it upon himself to enter you in your slumber or waking you up with his teeth buried in some part of you. When you finally awoke, you found yourself caged against Giriko’s body and had to pry your way out of his grasp to sit upright. You were instantly greeted with a rush of achiness all over your body. With all the adrenaline now out of your system the pain sensors were allowed to finally kick in. Bite marks, bruises, the several chain and saw marks scattered across your body all stung angrily and you wasted no time in healing your battered body. 

As you focused magic through your cuts and bruises you gazed wearily about to discover your room in a state of utter destruction. Your night stand, dresser, and one of your lamps, laid mangled on the floor, cut apart by Giriko no doubt, and the blood from your leg injury was spattered on the floor and all over your sheets. “What a fucking mess…” You grumbled, the smell of your own sex in your nostrils. 

The pain began to fade but as your body healed you noticed that a large portion of your leg had formed a set of scars from Giriko's earlier outburst. A sensation of warmth remained inside you and you could still feel the follow-through of Giriko’s threat leaking from your raw heat. “Way to overdo it Chainsaw boy.” You murmured, tired eyes resting on the naked weapon beside you. His arm was thrown over his face as he snored softly. You lifted your legs over the side of the bed and prepared to get up and bathe. It was already passed noon and you were guessing no one had come looking for you yet out of fear. 

Your attempt to push yourself off the bed was hampered by a pair of toned arms wrapping themselves around you, trapping yours against your sides. Giriko’s naked chest warmed your back as he came to sit behind you, resting his chin on your shoulder with a yawn. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He asked groggily. You scoffed. “Tch, to take a bath, genius.” A sleazy smirk lit up his features. “Mmm, can I come?” You rolled your eyes. “You already did, so no.” You replied trying to wiggle out of his strong grip as he laughed and began kissing the crook of your neck.

An annoyed grunt left you, weightlessness catching you for a moment, as you were pulled backwards with his falling body. Your following curses were muffled when he rolled you onto your stomach, sandwiching you between his naked body and the bed. “I seem to remember being very specific about my goals last night. So, I’ll have to check properly before I allow you to leave.” Giriko purred into your ear and swept your hair out of the way to kiss the back of your neck. 

“You can’t seriously have enough energy le-Ahhhhh” You released a high pitched moan when Giriko slid his fully erect cock into your sloppy, raw, heat and your stomach muscles twitched at the sound of his long groan of approval. “Mmmmmyeah I think we’re almost there. Just a few more rounds’ll do it.” He chuckled and cupped your chin, nuzzling into the side of your face as a hot breath passed from his lips. “This is my life now isn’t it?” You sighed dejectedly. Giriko’s response was a bite to your ear and a sudden lurch of his hips. “God dammit!” You half moaned into your bloodied sheets.


	4. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a childhood friend of Emily Kaldwin who often lands herself in various misadventures with the growing Empress. One day the two young women tempt fate by sneaking into granny rags’ house for a look around on a dare. (Dishonored)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a minute. Here is a thing I wrote. It's kinda weird. Have fun. Also, funny story. I tried replaying a chapter to refamiliarize with the sets and such and basically wound up replaying the whole game. As frigin vague as the whole story and world is it's still good enough for me to do that. <3 and hey, vague source material is fertile ground for FF's! 
> 
> -Follows the Low Chaos good ending scheme with a surviving Granny Rags. I'd put Emily and the reader somewhere between their late teens to early twenties, suggesting nothing about the upcoming game aside from Emily's already apparent receipt of combat training.

“I can’t believe you got me to go along with this. I really don’t think my parents are going to approve of a tombstone that reads ““_________ ___________”, beloved daughter. Eaten by rats.” You murmured to the ear of the young woman crouched beside you. A smirk turned up the corner of her mouth as she glanced at you mischievously. “It’s not like it took all that much effort. All I had to do was mention occult artifacts and you were practically out the window.” You sighed and pinched her elbow in retaliation. “Had I known this was a result of some stupid dare between you and a mouthy recruit I probably would have been more hesitant to agree.” You mumbled under your breath causing her to let out a quiet giggle that she quickly repressed at the sound of shuffling old bones and a maddened tongue. 

 

As always, Granny Rags could be heard at her window, just below where the two of you were perched, chittering away nonsense about birdies and the eyes that watched her in the darkness. Rumors of her connection with the Outsider had circulated since long before you were born but according to Emily they were likely well founded, though you doubted Corvo ever actually reported it to her in detail, she insisted it was the case. True or not it was evident that fooling around in Granny Rags’ property was ill advised and it was only natural that, when the able bodied Empress was issued a challenge to investigate the place, she apply her rigorous training and dash any thoughts against her bravery. 

 

You, on the other hand, were just the curious cat fed a can of delicious rumor about the mystical items Granny kept scattered around her home. Growing up under the staunch rule of devout socialites left little allowance to marvel at such relics outside a library and being of an adventurous nature you wished to see them for yourself if possible. 

 

The two of you continued to wait and listen to her ramblings until eventually her voice faded away and the two of you heard the rotted wood of her door creak as it opened. She shuffled out slowly, body bent and stiff with age. The door fell closed behind her but she made no attempt to lock it, probably had no need. She then disappeared through one of the various darkened alleyways just passed the archway across from her home. “Where the hell is she off to anyway?” You wondered aloud in a quiet mutter. “Who knows? Now’s our chance, though.” In one swift movement, Emily had bolted from behind the chimney and used the edge of the worn roof above the open window to swing herself through it and into the attic of the building. You followed after her using a pipe that led to the fan perched just next to the same window.

 

“On your toes, my Empress. I doubt Rags will care much about your title if she catches us snooping around here without her permission.” She quietly moved ahead of you passed the masses of decaying furniture, scanning the room intently. Even with the plague induced hysteria long behind the city, Granny left her home looking like a warzone. “You really don’t have to warn me of that.” You chuckled and followed her through the doorway. Once in the hall where the stairs hooked at the corners the two of you paused to look about, both noticing that the upstairs seemed to have been recently cleared of debris as remnants of it still clung to the sides of the stair well. 

 

Emily tilted her face toward you and spoke in a hushed tone. “Look for any Moray Heirlooms you can get your hands on. She’s got to have some stashed somewhere from the days of her youth and that’d be the perfect proof of our little expedition. Feel free to explore for your precious occult fancies too just be wary of the time and Granny’s return. I’ll search the upstairs.” You nodded in return and the two of you went your separate ways, you taking the downstairs and garden, whilst Emily took the high ground.  
Rats squealed at your feet as you came down the stairs and you did your best to shoo them away as you walked. Upon reaching the bottom floor you immediately spotted the adjacent hallway leading to the entry way and some front rooms. You moved quickly through their tattered and rotted remains searching for anything of value but finding little more than expired whale meat, fruit, and rat bones. Just before you gave up, however, a glimmer caught your eye from under a pile of sodden books on the floor. Upon inspection, you discovered it to be a key, which you pocketed before returning to your futile search. After some time you returned to the stair well and continued around to the area underneath the stairs where the door to the Garden stood next to a soiled wash basin. 

 

You regretted your decision to inspect the basin instantaneously as a mess of noxious bile, bone, hair, and gore sat in little clumps all along its bottom. You held in a gag as your imagination speculated away at what the visceral combination of organic matter could be. In the end all you could do was hope that it wasn’t human and that she didn’t use that sink for her eating ware. 

 

You then turned your attention to the door that lead to Rags’ garden and, finding it well locked, produced the key to quickly gain entry. Like the rest of the house, the narrow fenced in area of the garden walkway was gloomy and patchy with dead grass and garbage. You could make out the shape of a fishing dingy propped up against the far corner of the passage, it looked to have been there for more than a decade. As you neared it you noticed the path continued to the left and that a light of a strange color was emanating from that direction.

 

This begged investigation, so you pressed warily on, listening carefully for signs of movement or dancing shadows. As you reached the corner you leaned forward around it to get a quick peek. “Whoa…” You couldn’t help the remark falling from your lips at the discovery of the source of the purple light. It was, as far as you could tell, produced from the gnarled mess of altar itself, that or the odd lump of white sitting at its center. The whole thing was a jumbled mess of beauty and carnage, gagged metal and wire twisted together by pure lunacy. It set an odd feeling in your stomach, one of not quite fear, but not quite excitement either. You hesitantly moved forward, intent on studying the pieces in more detail, though you dared not touch them.

 

Upon drawing nearer, the quiet of night became a subtle thrum of deep hums and the source appeared to be the strange lump sitting upon the ruined mess of spikes and tapestry. You were close enough now to inspect it in detail. It appeared to be one of those infamous runes whalers often traded tales about, said to be talismans of The Outsider that granted his chosen special power. You blinked at the simplicity of it but that feeling in your stomach grew as you stared, bringing with it more unrest. 

 

A sharp yelp from the house cut through your thoughts and you quickly spun around, only for a pair of milky, wrinkled, old, eyes to take up your vision. This time the shriek was your own and the sudden visage of Granny Rags sent you reeling backwards into the shrine, back and arms raking painfully over the sharp edges as you slid over them during the fall. Once firmly on your ass and panicking at the sight of her, Granny Rags teetered forward a hair and began to speak in a sweet tone. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry deary. I hope I didn’t frighten you. I forgot about tea time today. I was busy getting treats from the grocers for my sweet little birdies. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long. Time gets away from you when you’re my age.” She smiled down at you over her smudged makeup and worn teeth. You attempted to speak through your pants but all you managed were broken apologies and nonsense. As she watched you her eyes seemed to pan over to the area around you and you realized, quite fearfully, that the gentle smile was fading and she began to draw nearer to you, as if having a hard time seeing. You shuffled back but your hand landed on something cool and hard causing a slight jolt of pain to ripple up the gash in your forearm as a gentle buzz began to travel up it. You peered down to find the Rune tucked under your fingers, smeared slightly with some of the blood that dripped from your cuts. 

 

Your eyes quickly returned to Granny but she was staring at your hand now too, a mute expression on her face as she rung her fingers over one another. “My aren’t we a sweet sweet little deary. I’ll bet everyone thinks so. Even he would too.” She was moving towards you now and terror worked its way up your throat but was given no escape. The path was too narrow to try and dive around her but you were too frozen at the sensory overload you were being given to do even that. “The little birdies will find you quite sweet too. Chew chew chew chew sweet sweet birdies will love you. You can’t have him. I won’t let you steal those black eyes away from me!” Her eyes brightened with a maddened rage and she produced a pair of sharpened shears from her coat, ready to lunge at you. 

 

Just as she was about to strike her body went ridged and she let out a sharp grunt before falling to the ground. Blinking, you stared at her collapsed form, quickly taking note of the sleep dart in her back before looking passed her. You spotted a very concerned looking Emily peering down at you from the fire escape along the buildings face and waved to her. You collapsed back into the ground with a sigh of relief, closing your eyes and taking a moment to relax before you tried to get up again.

 

Once composed, you opened your eyes only to clutch the grass suddenly in fright. Peering down at you from above, was the bone pale face of a young man you had never seen before. His eyes were as black and expressionless as the void but in another instant he was gone. You jack knifed off of the ground to look behind you only to see the space was vacant, save for the collapsed shrine and your body shuddered uncontrollably. Emily’s voice finally brought you back from the brink of insanity as she called out from beside you. 

 

How long she had been sitting next to you was a mystery, but, by the look on her face, it had been long enough to become worried. “__________? Are you alright, you look as pale as a weeper.” She studied your injuries carefully as you tried to steel your nerves to speak. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I’ve had my fill of crazy occult nonsense for the day though. It was fun and all but I think I’ll just stick to reading Sokolov’s journals in secret from now on.” Emily seemed to be made relieved by your quip. “Heh, good idea. I don’t really want to be here when the old hag wakes up either. I found a mess of human bones and an oddly well preserved body, that may have been Rags’ dearly beloved at one point, upstairs. Let’s get out of here.”

 

The two of you managed to flee just as quickly as you arrived, your injuries weren’t severe enough to prevent a quick escape and once back at Dunwall Tower Emily was able to sneak you some healing elixir that had your gashes and bruises almost entirely unnoticeable. A blessing, considering the fancy dinner party your parents were helping coordinate in honor of Emily’s latest philanthropic achievements. Your mother would have killed you had any scrapes or bruises been visible from under whatever finery she put you in. 

 

Your only care for the matter was getting to spend time with the childhood friend you hardly found time to see. After the death of her mother and the rough few years following it had become nearly impossible to see the young Empress. So it took years, until the two of you became fully independent, to be able to reconnect. Almost as soon as she had learned you were studying as an assistant under Pietro and Sokolov in the city she had invited you and your family to stay at Dunwall Tower. Once the two of you saw each other it was as if you had never parted ways and, despite Corvo’s best efforts to prevent it, the two of you took the time to catch up on the childish entertainment you had been denied for so many years.

 

Sitting alone on the small balcony of your suite, taking in the crisp view of the sea, You pondered merrily over the fortune the last few months had brought, seeing Emily, working with the brightest minds in Gristol, the rat plague nearly eradicated, yes, aside from today’s incident the years ticked by gracefully these days. Your musings were interrupted when an intense shudder went through you, the feeling of eyes on you making you shift uncomfortably. 

 

Your eyes drifted warily along the ramparts and gaurds posts before falling back to the shoreline. You had nearly blown off the feeling until a figure standing alone along the pier line caught your eye. You couldn’t actually make them out in detail from your height but the fact that they appeared to be wading out, just at knee depth, fully dressed, caught your attention and the presence you felt grew as you continued to stare at them. 

 

Feeling uneasy, you retreated from the balcony to your bedroom where your mother proceeded to burst through the door muttering excitedly. For once it was a welcome interruption and the chill began to leave you as she spoke. “Darling, I have the most wonderful news! My arrangements for this evening have gone without a hitch and everyone seems to take no disdain toward my theme for the evening. They even found it quite fitting, regardless of what that scoundrel Corvo says.”

 

You shook your head, a wry smile wrinkling your cheeks. “Well, of course, how could anyone find that sort of thing in bad taste? I mean regardless of how many people died or lost livelihoods the last time, when you get down to it masquerades are just a novelty bit of fun.” Her lips pursed and she narrowed her eyes at you and your smart mouth. “Don’t sour my mood that way dear, its rude. Besides, if you behave like that I’ll just have to forget the whole reason I came here.” You rolled your eyes. “My apologies, mother, I just can’t help myself sometimes.” Her smile brightened again. “See, you really are an aristocrat. Now, look at this wonderful attire I was able to acquire from the Empress’ seamstress for you.” 

 

She held a medium length coat dress garnished with fine silver embroidery along the sleeves and back. Flowing with the thread work along the arms were the tides of the sea and the fish that swam between them and on the back, the image of a great whale thrashed between the lacing. The coat itself was a deep navy color, almost black. “I can’t deny, that is indeed a fine catch.” Your mouth wrinkled again with a smirk that she ignored. “And the most important part.” She produced the mask as well. It too was silver and the face was smoothly carved to statue quality, a human face that morphed into bundles of coral and reeds as it drew backwards and up.

 

“Huh, that one seems a bit top heavy. Don’t you suppose my shoulders might be a bit strained?” You said, trying to restrain a giggle. “Don’t give me that. You know how expensive these pieces are?!” You straightened up but were not able to keep the coy smile off of your face. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry. They really are exquisite. Thank you for acquiring them for me.” She nodded and proceeded to hang them delicately upon your dresser door. She turned to the door, preparing to depart. “I have to go finish with the preparations. I suggest you get cleaned up and presentable soon as guests will be arriving in just a few hours and I won’t be able to nag you until after then.” “Very well mother.” You sighed and closed your door as she left. 

 

Alone again, you decided to remain indoors and reviewed your journal logs from the past week of working with Sokolov and Piero. Though their theological values differed from yours they were still unmatched in the fields of medicine and technology and you had learned a great deal studying under them maybe more than you had initially wished. Sokolovs obsession with The Outsider, though private, was made quickly apparent when you happened upon a discarded catalog of gruesome notes on the subject and some early test theories. It had you intrigued but fearing what would happen if they were discovered, you destroyed them.

 

You poured over your notes in detail, being sure to include input and suggestions on the material you had been helping discuss and manage with the two. You did this for about an hour or so, only pausing to take a sip your tea cup every so often. With a wandering eye catching the clock next to the vanity, you decided it time to prepare for the evening and took a hot bath. As you sat in the tub you couldn’t help but pick at the thin scrape marks and pin pricks that began to itch in the heat of the water.  
The feeling of the scrapes reminded you of the bone rune that had once pressed itself keenly to your skin only to be cast aside and smeared with your blood. You wondered what you had done to it that made Rags so upset. Did you ruin its power by touching it? Was it unusable with the blood of an infidel plastered across it? You almost regretted your decision to leave it behind but then thought better. Objects themselves were of no concern. Her reaction to the situation was all the data you needed. 

 

You leaned back in the bath, letting the water engulf you as you washed your hair and face. Once finished with your bath you dressed and did your hair in a way that best befit the mask you had to anchor to your skull. Once dressed and ready, you wandered out into the halls, slowly navigating your way to the main hall where guests were being received. It wasn’t a particularly large affair, considering the venue and guest of honor. So only Dunwall’s most trusted were given entry and were required to verify identity at the door before being allowed to wear their masks. However, you doubted any of that would keep Corvo from Emily’s heels tonight. You wondered if it felt strange for him to bear the mask again.

 

When you entered the small party you immediately sought out Emily or perhaps one of your colleagues. You managed to find Piero first by the sound of his voice. He wore a simple but elegant mask scored by bright blue jagged lines that appeared to be semi-luminous against a stark black face. He was standing by himself having a glass of Brandy when you approached. “Did you design that mask yourself Piero? You really should make that your primary trade, you’re quite good at it.” You said, approaching the old man. 

 

“Ah, greetings, _________,” He seemed to mean to continue his sentence but was interrupted by a much harsher, raspier voice. “Indeed, He’s far better at making finery and trinkets than he is at his real job.” A sour sounding Sokolov strode up to the two of you, a Brandy glass already in hand, though he appeared to be adding something else to it with his own flask. You withheld a snort at his remark and Peiro scoffed from under his mask. You noticed quickly that Sokolov was without a mask entirely, which made your brow wrinkle.

 

“Speaking of finery, did we forget ours in a drunken stupor this evening, Sokolov?” Piero asked, a hint of mocking in his voice. “Bah, why on earth would a man of my status and ingenuity feel obligated to adorn myself in such a childish manor to a bunch of people who know very well who I am?” You chuckled audibly this time. “For heaven’s sake, forget whale oil, I think every great invention you’ve ever created could run off of your ego alone, Sokolov.” You said, taking a glass of champagne from the table the three of you were gathered near. Piero chuckled at the annoyed grunt that left his colleague. 

 

A woman walked by that moment and just happened to spare a glance at your group, she wore a beguiling fox mask. You gave her a nod, which she returned but when her gaze drifted over to Sokolov her form grew a tad ridged as if she was irate and she began to approach. She appeared to be glaring at his flask. “Are you adding whale oil to your drink again?” The voice belonged to Callista, the woman you knew to have helped raise Emily. Sokolov’s shoulders grew slack and he turned to face her. “What I do with my drink is no concern of yours.” 

 

“For someone who claims to be the smartest man in Dunwall you seem to be very good at making poor decisions when it comes to your own health.” Callista shot back, folding her arms over her chest. Sokolov grimaced and released a deep sigh. “What did I do to deserve such scorn from women?” He grumbled. “Ah, Sokolov, you’ve finally begun to ask the important questions.” You interjected, side aching a bit from your efforts to keep your laughter from boiling over in front of such company.

 

Appearing to have had enough, Sokolov threw back his drink and stormed off. Probably to get more. You proceeded to chat with Callista for a bit just before the whole room erupted into song and cheering. Emily’s arrival was announced and she proceeded down the stairs decked out in full military regalia and a mask bearing her family’s’ crest. Corvo was at her side and, though the hair flowing out from his mask had begun to fade to grey, he remained just as imposing as he had in the past, skull motif casting anxiety on anyone with ill thoughts of the Empress in their heads.

 

Piero and Callista wandered off to mingle and you approached Emily after she had introduced herself to several dignitaries. “Good Evening Empress Emily, Lord Protector Corvo, I hope you will take great pleasure in the festivities my family has had a hand in preparing for you.” You gave a curt bow at which Emily snorted. “_________? Is that you? That kind of introduction is more regal than I would have expected. “Well, truthfully, I’m just behaving this way on the off chance I am within ear shot of my lovely mother.” You replied in a hushed but cheeky tone. Corvo’s large, warm, hand fell on your shoulder in a welcoming gesture. “It is good to see you, Corvo.” You said peering up into the mask he wore, your smile hidden.

 

“I figured as much. Though in truth, she did do a marvelous job.” Emily scanned the Elaborate décor and mood pieces implicated throughout the room, a rich array of aesthetics pulling from regions all over the Isles. “Careful, she might faint if she hears you say that.” You said, following her gaze. A small sigh escaped you. “It’s unfortunate that I know so few people here. I’ve never really been one for mingling with socialites and strangers.” 

 

“Don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure most of your night will be spent as a buffer between our two favorite doctors.” Emily replied, patting your shoulder. “I, on the other hand, am not so lucky.” As if on que she was summoned away to speak with some, possibly important, people you didn’t recognize. You meandered around the party, occasionally greeting acquaintances and stopping to congratulate your mother before you found Piero and Sokolov again. The two were locked in debate near one of the garden vistas, and, as always, it was on matters of the body and spirit. 

 

You were about to enter their discussion but were interrupted before you could finish crossing the room. “There is little point wasting words on debate where Sokolov is involved.” A curt, distinctly male, voice spoke from nearby. When you located the voices owner you found the figure of a young man in a grey, featureless, mask leaning against the archway of the vista. You changed your course to approach the stranger. “Heh, I’d say that means you know him fairly well….Mr.?” Your gloved hand found itself on your hip when you stopped beside him. 

 

“I’m a friend of our Lord Protector, so to speak.” His silky voice resonated in your head as he spoke and you found it oddly soothing, though his words caused your brow to rise. “A friend of Corvo? Odd. He doesn’t really seem the type.”

 

“His legacy and character have won him far more favor than he realizes.” He said, turning to walk out onto the vista. You felt compelled to follow. You leaned your elbows against the granite railing of the wall that overlooked the small garden and the vast open ocean below it. The man weaved his arms over his chest, facing himself the way you came. A small smile played under your mask. “So you have fondness for Corvo but not for our wise old scholar?” You asked, hands toying with the vines that wove themselves upon the railing.

 

“I have no interest in men whose questions are dull and whose egos are easily manipulated.” His tone didn’t change as he spoke. There was no hint of malice or disgust just a simple, open, disregard. You stared at him for a moment and he continued speaking. “Does that bother you? Do you hold Sokolov’s approach to wisdom above all others?” His question made your smile widen. 

 

“Not particularly, my interests lie not in what men choose to exploit and create but why and to what end they do so. Meaning can only be observed when ones perspective is given the opportunity to grow. Many at the Academy lack the ability to expand confined perspectives no matter how many coasts and cultures they encounter and therefore will never find what it is they seek in their jumbled reports and theology. No, Sokolov’s philosophy is not my own but his genius is useful in many regards.” He was silent and continued to watch the party as you finished speaking but after a moment he turned to face you. “So, you choose to work against popular theory. It seems you have a difficult task ahead of you, then.” He sounded as though he might’ve been smiling under his mask.

 

A modest but warm laugh came from behind your mask. “I suppose I do, don’t I? Perhaps I am a fool equal to the lot of them.” You replied with a sigh, only to find yourself suddenly growing light headed. The man’s body shifted closer to you, causing you to turn back to him. Your vision blurred and his shape danced in your vision. “Perhaps, but what a peculiar little fool you might make.” You could barely make out his words as they became muffled with your loss of focus. 

 

You tried to take a grip on the stone railing but your movements were uncooperative. You inhaled sharply at the feeling of a cold grip on your arms that kept you momentarily upright and the sensation of a cold finger directly touching your trembling lip. Your stomach lurched along to a sudden weightlessness but in the next instant you felt yourself being pulled from the hard surface of stone into the warm arms of another body. Your whole system jolted awake with a rush of nausea and you nearly wretched right then and there. A set of muffled voices slowly blended into clarity and turned into voices you recognized shouting your name. You struggled to regain control of your wobbling vision as well and were eventually able to make out the familiar design of Corvo’s mask. 

 

He had propped you up into a sitting position against the railing and was rubbing your back whilst Sokolov appeared to be checking your vitals. You could make out Emily’s concerned face just passed Corvo’s shoulder and made an attempt to sit up a little straighter only to be met with another rush of dizziness. “Easy. Easy, my dear. Just rest for a moment.” Sokolov sounded distressingly genteel. “hmmm. What the hell happened?” You groaned, gripping your swimming head.

 

“Not sure. You came out to the veranda and had some sort of fainting spell. Thankfully that mask made a pretty loud ruckus when it stuck the stone, otherwise no one might’ve noticed.” His words made you instinctively reach for your face, finding the mask upon it cracked and splintered under your fingers. You removed it and rubbed the sensation back into your deathly cold skin. “What about the young man who was out here? Did he not alert you?”

 

Sokolov’s face visibly twisted in confusion. “There was no one else out here. Piero and I both saw you wander to the vista alone.” Corvo tightened his hold on your shoulder when he felt it stiffen, a small comfort to you. “I suppose the facades of the guests blended with my sudden delirium then.” You admitted, feeling a bit silly about the whole ordeal and even the dialogue you remember exchanging with the stranger seemed too obtuse and personal to have been real. 

 

“Perhaps it’s best you go get some rest.” Sokolov said, just as Piero came out onto the veranda, a vial in his hand. “Ah, there you are Piero. _________, I asked Piero to fetch some of his elixir for you. It would be a great worry off my shoulders if you would do as Sokolov asks and get some rest.” Emily said. You looked at the blue vial Piero carried and then back to Emily. “My mother will be very disappointed that I did not stay for the rest of the evening’s festivities but in this case I think you are right and I would not want to worry you.” The group seemed to approve and Corvo helped you to your feet. Callista came then and, in order to avoid a scene, escorted you safely back to your room herself.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you prepare for bed miss __________?” The older woman asked, from the door way as you tread carefully through it. “Yes, I’ll be fine from here Callista, thank you. Go enjoy the party.” Once she had gone you groggily peeled away your finery, the smallest of movements granting you exhaustion. After fumbling to get a night slip over your naked body, you slumped down into your bed and began to take gasping swigs from the pitcher of water on your nightstand. You slumped down onto your pillow, prepared to let sleep consume you but the feeling of something hard pressing against your head from beneath the pillow forced you back into a sitting position. You shifted the pillow, only for your stomach to churn and your head to buzz softly again with worry.

 

A moon pale rune lay there atop your sheets. It appeared to be the one you had abandoned back at Granny’s garden, blood still smeared across its surface. In a sudden burst of energy and irritation you hoped out of bed, snatching the charm up as you went, and storming over to the open balcony doors. When you were at arm’s length of the railing you threw the piece of defiled bone as hard as you could into the rolling darkness of the sea. Before you returned to the bed you downed about half of Piero’s elixir and, once nestled between your warm sheets, you slipped quickly into a deep sleep, the sound of the party overcome by the silence of your weary mind. 

 

The blankets that enveloped your form began to caress your skin in a gentle rhythm, kneading the melting flesh of your legs. For a moment you relaxed into the feeling and the mattress began to pulsate with warmth from below you, shifting to conform to your bodies shape but when the rhythm turned rough and an icy cold spray doused your legs you were startled awake. 

 

The appearance of a full moonlit sky made your heart race frantically in your chest. The pillow under your head had turned to warm sand, your night gown to a sheet of thin linen, and your legs felt to be engulfed in the chill of water. You blinked for a few moments, hoping the sight and sensations would melt away as you awakened but a new sensation diverted your attentions. The feeling of warm hands grasping your legs made you jump and immediately look down.  


The figure of a man pulled himself slowly from the water and your eyes grew wide with terror at the site of his nude body nearly pressed against your own. You twisted yourself around and made an attempt to crawl away, screams stuck in your throat. There was metal and wooden wreckage all around you, buried partially in sand and shrubs and you attempted to grab hold of some of it and pull yourself up but the sand slowed you down and the man quickly yanked you back toward him, forcing you onto your side.

 

You faced him again, propping yourself on one forearm and gearing up the other to defend yourself but stopped dead in your tracks when your eyes met a pair of blackened voids in the moonlight. You mapped the familiar ghostly pale face in confusion. Though you had only seen it for an instant, you were sure it was the same face you had seen at the shrine. 

 

Jet black hair clung to the dripping skin of his brow and a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips. As you were frozen in shock and continued to stare, one hand pressed upward and took a rough grip on your thigh, the thin sheet you wore sliding back as he pushed it upward. Upon realization of what he was doing, you attempted to cry out again and struggle only for no sound to leave you and to find him unmoving to your thrashing. It was as if your voice box had been removed and your strength rendered useless.

 

All you could do was watch as his warm hands pushed and pulled you into an exposed position, straddling one leg and hooking the other over his side. By the time he stopped, the linen gown was pooled against your side, one bare breast lay exposed to the cold night air, and his hips pressed flush against your exposed lower body. He was staring down at you now too, no longer moving. Water continued to flow down his bare chest, bleeding the warmth from your body as it soaked into the cloth against your skin.  
He let go of one of your legs and extended his arm out toward you. You shied away from his touch as best you could but his skin inevitably met yours and he began to caress your lips gently with his cold thumb. A small whimper left your mouth and a strange feeling burned in your lungs. Surprised, you felt yourself now able to speak again. You peered up into his blackened gaze, lips quivering, you opened your mouth.

 

“You can’t possibly be-” “The Outsider? Yes.” His silky voice cut your question short. You felt your skin grow cold with shock again. “Why are you doing this? What is it that you want?” Fingers, digging into the sand as you tried to ignore the feeling of his wet skin against you. You yelped when he suddenly leaned forward, his face mere inches from your own. “You and your desires interest me,________.” 

 

You flinched again when he leaned in further to press his lips to your ear. “I’ve decided to share with you my mark and my power.” The vibrations of his voice so close sent a shiver over your skin. “However.” Your face went flush when he began to nuzzle the side of your face and your eyes widened. He continued to your throat, lips gliding over the wet skin, causing your fingers to bury themselves deeper in the sand and a sharp breath to sear your nose. 

 

“In your case, there’s a price. Something you will bear for me.” His free hand pushed under the gathered cloth at your waste to rub warm circles against the damp skin of your abdomen. Your mouth hung open as your breathing became rapid and unsteady. You tried to hide you embarrassed face in the sand. “No, I don’t want it.” His fingers weaved into your hair as he prevented you from turning away from him. “Are you certain? Your body and your heart say otherwise.” 

 

He ground his hip gently into you, sliding his length against your folds and, in horror, you realized the sea water was not the source of the moisture between your legs. You had to bite back the sharp gasp the movement sparked. “Nevertheless, you have little choice in the matter.” He said, back straightening as he pulled away from you. You followed him with a lurid gaze. Your loins were suddenly on fire with a forced sense of anticipation. The hand on your stomach moved to grip onto the cloth between the ground and your side while the other grabbed hold of your hip.

 

His hips pulled away from you for a brief second and in the next you felt something thick and hot spread your aching pussy walls apart. “Oh god!” A sharp moan fell from your mouth and your hand instinctively went to cover it. Your teeth dug into your hand, muffling the embarrassing cries that tried to leave your throat. He lurched his hips back and forth sharply a few times, finding your weak spot when your whole body shuddered and your passage suddenly narrowed. 

 

From then he kept a rough pace focused on grinding up into that spot until your muscles grew weak from the pleasure. Your breasts bounced free from the tattered neckline of the linen sheet and you tried your best to shield them with your free hand, only to stimulate your hardened nipples. Deep gasps and sharp cries were swallowed by the sound of the waves, along with the obscene sounds of your body being violated against the course grain of the sand.

 

Your toes curled, you drew more and more sensitive to every sensation inside and around you. The sand under your fingers tickled your spine and ground its way across different parts of your sensitive skin. The hand he had on your hip rubbed gentle circles into your skin as he continued to stir up your insides. As your heat grew slicker and slicker with juices he was able to knock and prod against the entrance to your womb earning him several sharp, muffled, cries. At which point he slammed his cock more sharply against the swollen ring inside you. 

 

“Ahhhhh! Ngah!” your hand left your mouth to push against his lower abdomen, trying meekly to soften his savage rhythm but with no result. The sand that stuck to your hand ground between the flesh of your hand and his cool skin which was soon warmed when the hand on your hip moved to grasp it from his abdomen. You felt ringed fingers weave between your own as he held your hand. Unlike the rest of his body, his hands were quite warm. 

 

Your gaze was forced to his own and held there by that darkened abys of his expressionless eyes. The hot spasms rippling through your pussy were unbearable. Being used and dominated by such a being so thoroughly drew the coil in your nerves taught. He tugged your hand upward, still interwoven with his own fingers, and drew it slowly to his lips, bathing your fingers gently in his oddly chilled breath. He slid his grip down to your wrist, caressing the skin as he went. He pressed his lips to your palm in a searing kiss that sent a surge of warmth through your whole body. You threw your head back, muscles tensing as your walls throbbed in ecstasy.

 

Another smile pulled at his mouth while he watched your body twitch in release. You felt something hot filling you slowly and your orgasm sensitive passage reacted immediately, softening and contracting to accept the seed that filled you to the brim. Your glazed eyes stared at where the two of you were connected and you were unable to tear your eyes away as some of it began to overflow in your small passage and spill out onto your leg and sheet. 

 

He nudged you onto your back and set both of your shaking legs against his shoulders. He continued the motion of his hips between your legs. You’re back arched as though an electric current was sent through you. He was still cumming as he rocked against you, ensuring you were thoroughly defiled. “Ah HAah, wait, I’m still…mmmmnnnnn” Your protests went ignored and he continued to abuse your throbbing womanhood. You were so sensitive that each thrust had you clamping and twitching around him. For what felt like an eternity he kept his cock pressed snuggly against your womb until every muscle in your body writhed with pleasure and anxiety.

 

There was no telling how many times you had climaxed as you laid panting and bleary-eyed in the sand. Your lips trembled along with your heart beat. The heat refused to leave your body as he continued to fill your womb. You flinched when he leaned down and caught your shaking jaw in his hand. He turned it, running his thumb along your skin and ghosting his smirking lips across your cheeks until he found your opened mouth. His soon crushed yours and flooded your mind with fog and darkness. You grew dizzy and nauseated, your mind spinning and growing fuzzy as his vacant taste filled your mouth.

 

Your whole body felt numb at first when you finally pried your eyes open to meet your ceiling and your hearing felt dampened. After a few seconds, however, you could make out a distant, piercing noise mixed with a series of soft thuds. Your entire body felt wet and dirty and you tried to sit up only to realize your lungs were on fire because you were screaming bloody murder. It took you a few seconds to process that and another few to focus long enough to stop. When you did, you noticed the thuds had turned to loud crashes until the door was suddenly broken open. 

 

You sat up abruptly with a hoarse cry and quickly found your entire body was soaking wet. The figure standing over the bashed in door turned out to be Corvo and, running in swiftly on his heels, were several guards alongside Emily. You breathing was ragged and the beginnings of tears pricked the corners of your eyes. You tried to smile at the group. “Sorry, did I wake you guys?”

 

“Gaurds. Secure the room!” Emily rushed to your side, looking you over in detail as her men fanned out to search the room. “Are you okay? You’ve been screaming in here for a while and we were only just now able to break the door down!” “I-I don’t know.” You focused on calming your erratic breathing and shivered as a breeze rolled over your soaked form. As you were able to think more clearly you were also more aware of your surroundings like the feeling of something warm pooling between your legs and the grimy texture and smell of the supposed sweat you were drenched in. Your eyes cast downward. 

 

“Say, Emily, do I smell an awful lot like sea water to you?” You could feel her perplexed stare on you. “What?” You opened your mouth but whatever you planned to say was interrupted by Corvo. He called to Emily who, after throwing a coat over your shoulder, strode over to her father. They were looking at something on the floor, eyes trailing off toward the opened balcony doors. You slowly got up out of the bed, ignoring the aching thrum in your muscles. 

 

You immediately spotted what they were staring at. A set of wet foot prints set a path between your bed and the veranda. You followed them, ignoring Emily when she called out to you. The tracks stopped at the railing but a pulsating warmth spread from your hand and up your arm. You glanced at it to see a strange symbol glowing to life briefly before going black as the void against your palm. 

 

You didn’t notice Corvo had followed you and stiffened when his hand fell on your shoulder. You glanced at him, tears now dried and smiled reassuringly. His gaze remained unconvinced but his gaze shifted from you to your right, a look of confusion creasing his features. You followed his eyes to the small table perched besides the railing. Resting on its surface was a familiar blood smeared Rune. Your eyes grew heavy whilst you stared at it. You picked it up hesitantly and held it in the shadows of the coat. You shook your head a muttered to Corvo under your breath. “He’s pretty damned persistent isn’t he?” 

 

Corvo sighed and began rounding up the gaurds to leave, knowing there was nothing they nor anyone else could do for you. You thought you heard him mumble something to Emily when you came back inside and, though her eyes were filled with worry, she agreed to leave. 

When the room was once again quiet, you shed the coat and your soaked night gown. You filled a hot bath and soaked for a long while knowing there was no point in returning to bed. You clutched the Rune in your hands which fell slowly into the water. You turned the lump of worked whale bone in your submerged hands just barely noticing the warm hum it shared with your belly. You were suddenly overcome with a sense of calm you had never felt before.


	5. Goblin Dance prt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto has a little job for the reader....but is he really being forthcoming? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting a multi-part fic this soon! >:P (FYI:Animated Series Canon use here)

(E/C) eyes bore dead center on a pair of crossed lines against a glass circle, hovering over the lumbering shape of a demonic beast a few hundred kilometers in the distance. “How many do you want me to take out?”  


“The big ones should be good enough; the others will disappear once they’re killed.” A cheerful voice resonated from the bud in your ear.

 

“Roger. You should really be more careful about letting these things skulk around like this for so long, Mephisto, you’ll get caught.” You murmured teasingly into your mic as you lined up the sights of your rifle to the weak spot of the possessed Elephant. It, and the other three large ones it was with, were most likely the result of one of Pheles silly experiments but you never asked questions when he asked for your services. Being contracted independently and not through the channels of the Vatican, made your employment obligations strictly monetary. Aside from that, you really didn’t care one way or another about the affairs of the Vatican and its crusade; you just enjoyed the challenge of battling the boys from Gahenna.

 

A small laugh emanated from your head set. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. (L/N), when you’re finished, report to my office. I have another job waiting for you.” The sound of a single shot rang out, filing your mic with static feedback. All three Elephant monsters collapsed into heaps before evaporating into the evening sky, a single wound through their heads.

 

“Alright, but I want a raise.” You sang into the mic as the noise faded. Pheles strangled cry filled the other end of the headset and you giggled. “I’m just kidding Pheley. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” A worried laugh filled your ear followed by a sigh of relief. “Very funny.”

 

You stood up from your nest on the abandoned roof of one of the forest watch towers just off campus from True Cross. A relaxed sigh left you and you pressed your lips into a whistle, stepping onto one of the ledges that dropped off into the lush forest below. “Spring forth, Athena, and stir the troubled skies with your spears!” You muttered out into the night and stepped off the ledge, landing softly against the feathery embrace of a massive Barn Owl.

 

You crouched easily on her back as her muscles relaxed around your grip and she rose into the sky. “Athena, to the nearest dorm building, please.” You said, fixing your rifle strap across your chest and pressing your body to relax along your familiars’ back. She screeched her agreement and her wings shifted quietly in the air, moving the two of you through the sky in silence.

 

When you reached the building of slumbering students the air was still and calm with the hush of night. You leapt from Athena’s back and she shrank in size before you allowed her to rest on your padded shoulder. You gave her a gentle scratch under her head as she rotated her neck in appreciation and fished the infinity key from your uniform pocket, pushing it into the first door along the face of the building.

 

As the door creaked open you stepped swiftly through into Mephistos elaborately embellished office and closed the door behind you. “Hey, Pheley.” When you turned, you found Mephisto waiting patiently in his chair sipping at a cup of what, you assumed, was tea. To your surprise, he wasn’t alone. To your left, sitting in an upholstered chair situated near the table in front of Mephisto’s desk, was Yukio Okumura, A young meister you recognized from True Cross. Technically speaking you had trained with him on more than one occasion at the behest of Mephisto but the two of you didn’t get on well.

 

“Ah, Yukio, you remember (F/N L/N), Middle First Class Meister, proficient Dragoon & Tamer, correct?” Mephisto motioned toward your form enthusiastically as you plopped yourself onto the couch opposite Yukio. “Long time no see Okumura.” You sighed waving halfheartedly at him as you draped yourself lazily on the couch, Athena hopping from your shoulder to rest on your bent knee. The boys’ brow twitched slightly as he watched you move. “Associating her with that rank is hardly appropriate is it?” Yukio sounded a tad irritated.

 

“ooooo Shots fired. What’s got your panties in a bunch Okumura?” You whistled softly and flashed him a cheeky grin. You knew well enough that he didn’t trust you. Most True Cross meisters didn’t, not that you blamed them. It’s not like you were really on their side. “Now, now, Yukio, don’t worry. (F/N) is one of my most trusted associates. She’s practically flesh and blood as a matter of fact and her particular skill set makes her perfect for this task.” Your ears twitched at the statement and Yukio sighed.

 

Mephisto wasn’t lying, he had known you since you were a baby and, according to his own words, might have had a hand in the powerful spiritual strength that had been passed down to you through your ancestors. You vaguely remembered something about something akin to an ancient one night stand or some such nonsense but you frequently tuned him out when he started telling stories like that.

 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter how it’s dealt with, so long as my brother and I can get some peace.” He released an exhausted sigh that piqued your curiosity and he began to rise from his chair. “I’ll leave it to you then, good luck, (L/N).” The door closed softly behind him as he exited and you were left alone with Mephisto.

 

“You going to fill me in?” You asked, looking at Mephisto quizzically. “Yes, of course, my apologies, Yukio’s attitude will probably be a little better understood if I do.” He replied with a soft chuckle. “You see, an old rival of his brothers’ has recently recovered from their last battle together and has been bothering them non-stop for weeks now. I was hoping you might be able to help with this little problem.”

 

“So, you need an elimination or…” You asked before he could continue. “Oh my no, this situation is a bit delicate actually. The reason I tasked you with this is because I know I can count on you to keep my interests secured. You see, unknown to our dear Yukio, the Demon that has been challenging his brother at a constant rate, is my dear little brother, Amaimon.” Your brow rose.

 

Mephisto turned the monitor of his computer to face you and you saw that it had a video feed currently paused on the screen. “Nearly a year ago Amaimon was defeated by the Satan’s spawn Rin Okumura at his defense trial but just a few weeks ago, after spending time under the care of yours truly, he managed to recover from the fight. Unfortunately my little brother seems to have held a grudge and now refuses to stop going after Rin and Yukio.”

 

Mephisto began playing the video which showed sequences of a young man with green hair and rather colorful clothing sneaking up on and battling with Rin and Yukio in various instances. “At this point, I’m at a loss over what to do. The boy refuses to listen to his older brother and I worry that if this continues I will be forced to do something drastic, or worse, that the Vatican will catch wind of it and kill him. So, you, my dear (F/N), are my last effort to put an end to his running amok.” You watched the screen intently, studying the Demon boys moves with care. “What is it you need me to do, then?”

 

Mephisto clapped his hands together cheerfully. “It’s simple, really. I just need you to keep a close eye on the Okumura boys and divert all of Amaimons’ future attacks. So long as he keeps attacking the twins there is a likely hood that he could be seen or killed by them or another meister but if you can grab his attention and keep it on you, we can be sure that he won’t be discovered. Luckily my little brother gets bored fairly easily so it shouldn’t take him very long to get over his grudge with the Okumuras, so long as there is something else that captures his attention. In this instance, that is you. I’m going to give you this, in order to keep track of him and the twins.”

 

Mephisto pulled what looked like a modified GPS device from his desk and tossed it to you. “This GPS has been calibrated to track both the Okumura’s and my brother and will alert you whenever they are within at least 800 yards of one another. You should be able to reach them in time from wherever you are so long as you’ve got that infinity key.” You flipped the device around in your hand studying the display which indicated two blue dots in the same space, the Okumura twins, and a single red dot about 8 miles off from them, Amaimon.

 

“So, your brother huh? Does that mean he is a Demon King as well? How do I keep someone like that distracted without getting my shit kicked in?” You asked, rubbing the side of your temples, processing the complexity of the situation slowly. “Well, it is true that technically speaking Amaimon is far superior to you in terms of strength. He is, at the moment, however, still quite weak from his fight with Rin. You should be capable of handling his power so long as you’re careful, as for how to keep him distracted…” He paused and tossed you what seemed to be an ammo container. “Those are containment rounds. They will cast a demon entrapping circle wherever they are fired and that should last up to at least 12 hours. Use them sparingly.”

 

You eyed the box for a moment, noticing that they were all rifle rounds. “Hmmm, doesn’t sound too bad. Anything I should know about this little brother of yours?” You finally said, your attention drawing back up to the violet haired Demon King. “Amaimon is a very easily excited boy but don’t take him lightly. He is absolutely brutal in battle, so it is best to immobilize him quickly. He is also very curious, like most of us who come from Gahenna, he finds the human world fascinating and seems to have developed an extreme liking for human sweet confections.” You blinked and Athena seemed to cry quizzically from your knee. “So, he likes candy?”

 

When you left Mephistos office you weren’t sure what to think. Your new mission was equal parts lame and deadly. On one hand it sounded almost like babysitting, on the other the prospect of watching over the Earth King was not a task to be taken lightly. You sighed, turning the infinity key in the door and stepping out into your bunker room. Few knew how to get to this area, deep under the bowels of the school, which made it a perfect place to work from. Mephisto was the only other person that knew you lived down here and that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

 

You shed your flak jacket from your shoulders and tossed it on the back of your office chair, propping your rifle against your bedside. Athena found herself a new perch on top of your bookshelf whilst you went and took a shower. Once finished and changed into your nighty, you hoped up on your bed and fished the tracker and ammo Mephisto had given you from your jacket. Setting the tracker next to the head of your twin bed, on top of your office desk, you began to sort out the ammo, sliding it into the many notches and pockets of the jacket until it was full. After tossing your jacket back over the desk chair you flipped on the small TV across the room, bundled up into a blanket cocoon, and fell asleep to some good old late night anime network.

 

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
_Looking out for the place to go_  
_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_  
_You come in to look for a king…._

 

Your eyes slowly peeled open at the murmuring of the tune by your side. You were disoriented, having been roused from deep sleep by the sound that continued to ring through the room.

 

_Anybody could be that guy_  
_Night is young and the music's high_  
_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_  
_You're in the mood for a dance_  
_And when you get the chance._

 

Still processing your surroundings and trying to decide if you were, in fact, actually awake, you began to blink up luridly at the ceiling, brow crinkling in confusion. “Hmmmm?”

 

_YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN, YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEN_  
_DANCING QUEEN, FEEL THE BEAT FROM THE TAMBOURINE_  
_YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE, HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE_  
_SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE, DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN!_

 

“What the hell!” You shot upright in bed as the volume suddenly rang full blast from beside you, your hands flailing near your head in attempts to cover your sleep sensitive ears. You looked frantically about until your eyes settled on the flashing screen of the tracking device you had laid next to you before sleep. The 800 yard parameter had been breached and the alert was notifying you, via 70’s pop sensation ABBA, that Amaimon was on the move..

 

“Very cute, Pheley!” You ground out, leaping out of bed to hurriedly pull on some jeggings and the nearest shirt your hand found, after which you tossed on your flak jacket and fixed your rifle over your shoulder. You grabbed the tracker and a sawed off shot-gun for good measure before bolting for the door, Athena following swiftly behind you. Looking at the tracker, you determined that both parties were still near campus. The Okumuras dots appeared to be heading toward the Exorcist supply shop by the looks of it and trailing some blocks behind was Amaimons dot.

 

The map was detailed and you could orient good vantage points from your memory of the area. A tall church bell tower along that route would work, it was in the direction opposite where the boys were heading and backed directly to a wooded area with little pedestrian traffic to worry about, should Amaimon throw a tantrum. You threw open your bedroom door, which deposited you at the back entrance to the church you planned to use as a nest now shrouded in the early light of dawn.

 

You nodded to Athena, who quickly transformed into her full size and carried you up to the bell tower. Once there, you set up your rifle stand and waited patiently for the boys to make their way past you. “Athena, eyes out.” You muttered to the bird. She took off in flight and began scanning the streets, quickly finding the approaching twins and their stalker.

 

Your blood gave you shared vision with the spirit and you could see easily through her eyes where Amaimon was going to have to approach from. Luckily for you, he was easy to spot; eccentrically styled green hair and the macabre, but colorful, dress made him a fairly easy target out in the shimmering streets of TCA City. He hadn’t noticed eyes on him either or he didn’t show that he had, and was calmly striding some yards behind the twins. As to whether the two had noticed or not, didn’t matter. He wouldn’t get his chance to attack.

 

After another 10-15 minutes the boys strolled casually passed your vantage point and you readied your aim to meet the Earth King. Currently, you were loaded with high powered blessed rounds, enough to get his attention and draw him towards you. You would retreat into the forest as soon as he got in attack range and would swap to the entrapping rounds then.

 

As soon as his head came into view against the mark of your cross hairs, you squeezed the trigger, landing a startling shot upon the demons skull. You didn’t give him a chance to recover either, and continued to rain the first clip down on him. Splitting your sight with Athenas, you could tell that the shots were having little effect and he was merely holding his hand up to shield his face from further attack. A quizzical look took over his features as he processed the fact that he was being attacked.

 

His hard stare peered up the street toward the bell tower with curiosity and he knawed at his nail for a moment. When he leapt suddenly onto the building beside him and proceeded to bound toward your location a victorious smirk formed on your lips. That quickly faded, however, when you realized how rapidly he was approaching. “Damn, He’s fast.” You cursed and leapt up, unlocking your rifle from its stand.

 

He was close enough to see your figure preparing to flee. A shrill whistle pierced the air, followed by Athena’s shriek as she made her way over to you. Just as Amaimon appeared at the edge of the tower, ready to lunge, you leapt back and off the ledge to land on Athena’s back, narrowly avoiding capture.

 

“Hey! What are you shooting at me for if you’re just going to run away?!” He called after you, a tired look on his face. You chuckled, going prone against Athena, and continued shooting at him. He scoffed and followed after you, darting along the tree-line. Athena was outpacing him fairly well for the moment and you used the opportunity to swap your ammo set. Once the rifle was reloaded with its new ammunition your eyes darted back up in search of Amaimon, surprise seizing you as you were unable to find him among the trees. A shriek from Athena guided your eyes upward to see his form falling toward you from above. “The hell? How did he?” You grunted under your breath and lifted your sights, laying on your back and using Athena’s back to brace your aim.

 

The shot that crackled through the air was a bit louder than before and carried with it a purple tinged energy as it shot through the air and erupted across Amaimons body. Instead of piercing him, the round seemed to expand and contort around him, paralyzing his body as it went. As he stiffened in midair, Athena continued to move and was well out of his way as he began to fall. A small explosion shook the forest as his body collided with the ground. From your position in the sky you could see the Earth King was held fast to the dirt as the sealing charm seeped into the ground around him and began to form a circular prison.

 

“Let’s take a closer look at what we’re dealing with shall we?” You muttered to Athena and directed her to land near Amaimons’ fallen body. As Athena’s large form graced the earth you leapt from her back and kept a close eye on Amaimon, who was still stunned on the ground. You approached the containment area carefully, being sure to give it and the demon inside a fair berth. As your steps grew nearer Amaimon was jogged out of his stunned haze and quickly bolted upright, causing you to instinctively draw your side arm.

 

His eyes darted around him, taking in the small dome of energy he was confined to with mild interest before his green eyes settled on you. Your own eyes studied him in return. He really didn’t seem all that put off, despite his entrapment. His gaze looked more lazy than angry. You quickly began to question whether you had the right Demon King.

 

The young man raised a clawed finger to the rippling walls around him and remained unsurprised by the sizzling crack that erupted from the spot as the barrier reacted to his energy. “I’m told that barrier is pretty strong, even strong enough to hold you, Earth King.” He was sitting up cross-legged now, one arm bent against his knee as he propped his head against his fist. “Not fair.” Amaimon pouted and seemed to take to sulking.

 

You sighed and withheld an irritated scoff. “Look, if you value your freedom, leave the Okumuras alone. Or that becomes your new home.” You motioned around the dome of energy. Amaimon scratched his chin as you began to turn away to leave. “this is none of your business.” As the half hearted complaint left his mouth Athena’s sight poured into your own and you saw something preparing to pounce on you from the skyline. As the thing leapt you quickly maneuvered yourself to dodge, letting the small dog sized Hob Goblin fall to the ground with a thud. Not allowing it to make another attempt at surprise, you quickly bopped it on the head with the butt of your rifle, stunning it long enough to grab hold of it by its horns and slap a weak sealing charm on its mouth. “Well, the money I’m getting paid says otherwise.” You muttered, laughing to yourself as you tugged and ruffled at the small Goblins fur, amused by its look of discomfort.

 

Your focus returned on Amaimon, whose eyes were now averted to the trees in an annoyed glare. A small smile found its way to your lips and you wandered to a nearby tree, absentmindedly stroking the Goblins head as you walked. When you reached it you set the little beast gently on the ground and ruffled his fur as you turned to leave. Another moment passed and you were on Athena’s back again, preparing to take off into the sky. “Well, anyway, have fun in there Earth King. I’ve gotta get going and remember, you stay clear of the Okumura’s and we never have to do this again.” You chuckled and ordered Athena into the air, quickly disappearing beyond the tree line and out of sight, leaving Amaimon alone in his prison.

 

Several hours later, once freed, he immediately began tracking your scent only to come to a dead end doorway that lead to nowhere and gave up soon after. In the meantime, right under his nose, you sat in front of your desktop writing your report on the day’s happenings and tailoring your approach to future contact with the Earth King, now having faced him in person.

 

Judging from his attitude, you doubted he would take your threats seriously and that meant it was going to take quite a few interruptions on your part to get him to understand you meant business. You were wondering over whether or not to accelerate the process and how you’d do that when ABBA interrupted your plotting and you geared up once more. By now the new moon made an indistinct blot in the sky and most of the city was tucked in for the night. Amaimon, however, seemed to be making another attempt on Rin’s life.

This time while he was alone on campus somewhere, it seemed. Already knowing the best vantage point from one of the school bell towers, you used the infinity key to reach the perch. Once there you commanded Athena to carefully do a fly over and search for Amaimon while you stayed out of sight. Amaimons marker on the screen remained still a block away, in one of the lower court yards. “Shit, he’s too close to the school center.” You mumbled under your breath. You were going to have to go about this very delicately. As Athena drew nearer to his location, you focused on aligning your sight with hers and quickly found Amaimon calmly strolling across the court yard on his way to Rin. Once in sight you ordered Athena to launch a mock assault to get his attention while you used the infinity key to get into a closer position.

 

Athena shrieked and transformed into her full size, beating her wings frantically to create a wave of stormy energy that tore a path in Amaimons direction. The Goblin King managed to dodge the strike and launched a failed but powerful counterattack that Athena quickly maneuvered above. You got as close as you could to the two without being seen and observed the area carefully. The courtyard was on the edge of one of the scenic vistas overlooking a decent sized garden area along the outer wall of campus, if you could somehow get him over that ledge, he’d be in a safe place for tethering. You relayed that information to Athena who proceeded to make an effort to draw him towards that wall, narrowly missing several crushing blows as Amaimon became more frustrated by the birds sudden badgering.

 

“So, what’s the deal? Are you accosting me all on your own now? What happened to that master of yours?” Athena’s only reply was another angry screech. Without warning Amaimon was hit by a thundering force of energy that sent him flying over the wall and into the foliage below, a result of Athena’s purifying wail, a screech he hadn’t realized was unique from the others. You didn’t let the opportunity go to waste and just as before, while he was falling, you took aim and fired a shot into the unsuspecting body of the Earth King, leaving him to fall into the open arms of his temporary prison.

 

As Amaimon lay on his back in a patch of thick bushes he peered up, eyes cloudy with a mixture of rage and confusion, watching as the outline of a female figure stepped up onto the wall above to look down on his fallen form. You could feel the anger in his stare from your place on the wall and you found your spine tingle and the sheer power that emanated from that look. Perhaps aggravating him outright was not the safest option after all. Athena joined you on the perch and it wasn’t long until you were airborne upon her back, intent on returning home and out of sight.

 

Amaimon on the other hand was doomed to await the barriers weakening before he would be allowed to move freely, which gave him several hours to think about who you were, why you insisted on annoying him, and just how much fun it was going to be to punish you.


	6. Goblin Dance prt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Writer cannot be held responsible for sudden onset diabetes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for being too fucking tired/lazy to edit to any acceptable degree. blurgh. <3 more soon. Update: mostly fixed. Probably.

Such an opportunity would not come easily, however. It had been nearly three weeks since your stealth attack on campus grounds and amidst the day to day mumble of the busy city the two of you continued waging your quiet war. Amaimon continued his attempts to confront the Okumuras and you in turn continued to bar his path and leave him bored out of his mind. You swore he even kicked up the frequency of attacks either to try and tire you or simply to annoy you. You had Dancing Queen fucking memorized, regardless.

You collapsed on your ass in exhaustion, ignoring the prickle of the bushes that ground against your back. A hedge maze was really the last place you wanted him to pull this bullshit. Your tired glare rested on the barrier confined, partially transformed, demon king ahead of you. You guessed he was closer to his real appearance that way but he didn’t seem to have the energy to complete the transformation. Instead he was left with only increased muscles mass in his arms and an odd extension to his ears.

Regardless of his appearance, he had nearly tripled in strength after the transformation and, though you loathed to admit it, you had narrowly been able to avoid severe internal trauma this time around. Had you not manually modified the rifle rounds to work with your side arm shotgun, the close quarter fight would have been a swift loss for you.

You had foolishly run into the maze after him, as he appeared to use it as an escape route, only to have a huge Hob Goblin run distraction against Athena so that he could attack you directly in the maze. You caressed the aching spot on your stomach where he had delivered a fierce blow and, taking out a small first aid pouch, you patched up the scrape marks that dotted your forehead from where you had been thrown into the hedge wall.

“What’s with you, anyway?! This is the fourth time this week. Can’t you just give me one solid vacation day? Seriously. Who knew a Demon King could get so butt hurt over a single loss.” You couldn’t help the tirade that flowed from your mouth. He sat up slowly, body returning to his casual form. As usual his stare was disinterested and he ignored your whining entirely. “This game is boring. It’s totally rigged.” He sighed and took his usual pretzel sitting position as he waited out his imprisonment. “Argh. Are you even listening to me?” Your hands tugged at your hair in irritation.

“You sound like you’re getting bored too.” His facial expression didn’t change but somehow you knew he was smirking internally. “Hah, no way in hell. I can do this forever. I just figured a Demon King would spend his time doing something a little more interesting than bothering high school students.” You teased him, earning a slight scoff from the other side of the containment field.

Just then, Athena crashed to the ground by your side with a loud shriek, taking out a chunk of the hedge wall in a cloud of dirt. Something large was thrashing under her talons, struggling to get free from her. “Ah, there you are. I was just about to check in. I see everything on your end worked out as well.” You peered down to watch the giant Hob Goblin squirm beneath her claws.

“Hey big guy. You and your master are both having a bit of an off day aren’t you?” The beast snarled at you in reply. “Aw come on. Don’t be that way.” You reached out and stroked the saliva streaked fur of his belly, searching for a sweet spot that would soothe the beast. You knew you had found it when he suddenly quit pitching and seemed to shudder. His visible eye found you and held you in a bloodshot stare. You slowly moved your hand up to rest under his ear, where it continued to rub gently.

“Easy kiddo. Easy.” The large creature seemed very confused and his eyes darted between you and Amaimon in a panic. “If you were smaller she wouldn’t be able to hold you as easily…and I might be able to give you a real good belly rub.” You wiggled your brow at the Goblin. “What are you trying to-”. Before Amaimon could finish the question, the huge Goblin had suddenly shrunk to the size of a small dog and you were quick to catch him in your arms as he popped up into the air.

The little beast attempted to lick you whilst you petted him but was stopped by the harness wrapped around his head. “Hahaha, atta boy.” You nearly burst into laughter at Amaimons blank stare of annoyance. “To be fair, I had a little help.” You pulled a small white paper bag from your pocket. It was filled with assorted candies. As soon as you pulled it out the little Hob Goblin tried to snatch it, at which point, you set him and the bag on the ground. He began devouring its contents whilst his master glared at him.

Athena, now in her smaller form, landed on your shoulder, ruffling her feathers against your neck. You shielded your eyes from the late afternoon sun as it beat down on you, noting the not too distant sound of citizens and students enjoying the park where the maze was located. “Hmmmm that’s going to be a problem.” You muttered, mostly to yourself. Amaimon watched you shift from leg to leg as you appeared to think to yourself. He laid down on his side, propping his elbow up on the ground to cradle his head in his hand. “Isn’t it about time you run off into the shadows like a coward?”

You gave him an exaggerated look of disgust as you turned back around to face him before chuckling. “Well, yes, unfortunately….” You interrupted your own statement to pull a book from inside of your flak jacket. “The human traffic nearby is a little too heavy for my liking. I’m gonna have to stick around and make sure nobody wanders over here. Can’t have a human accidentally wander into that containment field with you in it can I?” A manga in hand, you took a seat near the Hob Goblin that was still chowing down on sweets. You hadn’t noticed but the look on Amaimons face had changed somewhat to that of curiosity as you proceeded to, not only tame his own familiar, but to read leisurely in his presence.

“You’re incredibly infuriating.” He finally muttered after watching you for some time, making your eyes shift upward over your book to glance at him. A smile was hidden under the book. “I wouldn’t be doing my job if I wasn’t” Your gaze returned to the book.

After a long while a series of sighs began to interrupt the interval of your page turning and you looked up again to see Amaimon, now on his back, staring up in the sky in boredom. He occasionally made faces or glared at the Hob Goblin just outside the barrier to his side, which had finished the candy and was now snoozing peacefully beside its master.

The sounds of people were slowly quieting as dinner time drew near and you got to your feet. You pulled another small bag from your jacket and approached the energy field and tossed what you were carrying into it. The items fell harmlessly through the energy field but Amaimon didn’t spare you a glance at all until the sharp thud made his head turn. His gaze now rested on a small white bag atop a book, specifically the manga you had been reading.

“Same time tomorrow I suppose Earth King? Try to get some rest.” You said and turned on your heel to leave the maze. Amaimon did not touch the book, nor did the candy, until you were well out of his sight and earshot, at which point he, almost reluctantly, entertain himself with both.

When Mephisto Pheles stepped into his office the next morning he was not expecting to see his, recently estranged, younger brother sitting on his desk, helping himself to the bowl of sweets at its edge but he was rather thrilled by the surprise nonetheless. “Little brother!” Pheles made an attempt to embrace his sibling but Amaimon was quick to evade such contact.

“Hey, big brother.” He replied flatly, still munching on the candy. “Have you finally forsaken your grudge with Rin? Are you ready to come back to your older brother and do as he says?” Pheles seemed to be beaming at the notion but his enthusiasm was quickly defeated. “uhhhh hmmm. Nope.” Amaimon said, popping another sweet into his mouth. The reply was met with overdramatized grief and Mephisto clutched his chest as if in pain.

His display was quickly interrupted when Amaimon continued. “I did need to see you about something though, big brother.” Though still appearing a bit hurt, Pheles recovered somewhat at that. “Oh? What is it that you need my little brother?” he asked with a weak smile.

“Where does that little mercenary of yours hide?” His question made Pheles freeze, a sheepish smile crossing his features. “What in Gahenna are you talking about, Amaimon?” He asked, feigning confusion at the question. Amaimon leaned back on his hands against the table. “That annoying sniper that’s been pestering me these past few weeks, I know she is one of yours. You gave her one of your keys didn’t you? Where does she go with it?” Pheles began to pout. “Since when were you this good at finding me out?” He sighed and took a seat in his chair as his brother continued to wait for his actual reply.

“Well, I’ve been found out I guess. Still, I can’t give you my agent’s whereabouts. She was doing as she was commanded and this failure was mine not hers. I can’t allow one of my best to suffer for my own mistake.” Amaimon was actually a little surprised by that but continued. He was determined in his plan. “Is that so big brother? What if I made you a little wager then?” By the smirk that turned up Mephistos lip, Amaimon knew he had already won.

A contented sigh passed from your lips. The breeze caught your dress skirt in a light tug along with the leaves as it marked the shift to evening. You turned the final page of the book you had been reading, only glancing up to catch Shiemi sweeping the leaves from her porch and return the small smile she sent your way. Though you had been a little suspicious of Amaimons lack of activity, his absence didn’t prevent you from utilizing the break to pay a visit to her shop and have a leisurely read in her garden. Athena was equally appreciative of the lush roost Shiemi always kept for her to rest in and the two of you enjoyed the much needed rest.

As evening approached Shiemi offered to share dinner with you but you decided to politely decline on the off chance Amaimon had been biding his time for the cover of night, as he sometimes did. Aside from that you had to report on the day’s events, or lack thereof. You rose from the garden bench you were seated in, bid the kindly blonde a farewell, and made your way home, Athena trailing behind you.

At the first building you reached you produced your infinity key. You looked up at the sky to see Athena circling and showing no sign of joining you at the door. “You want to stay out and hunt? I guess that’s fair. We had a pretty boring day.” She cried a short agreement and proceeded to fly off into the forest. You used the key to pry the door to your bunker open as you always did, only barely catching the sound of the TV as you closed the door. “Huh, did I forget to turn that off?” You thought aloud to yourself as you walked down your entry hall, kicking off your shoes as you went. As you rounded the corner to your loft living space your gaze first landed on the TV which was lit with the frame of some random anime but quickly snapped to the person who was watching it from your futon.

“Hey, _________.” Amaimon waved at you from the futon but his eyes didn’t leave the TV screen. You nearly jumped out of your skin. “What the hell!!!” You screamed, panic mode going into overdrive whilst the demon sipped casually at a soda he had stolen from your fridge. “How the hell did you get in here?!” Your hand reached for the small pistol strapped to your thigh beneath your dress. This was stopped abruptly by a sudden, firm, grip taking hold of your wrist. Amaimons stripped tie and dress shirt filled your vision, frame easily towering over your own.

Your brow creased into a scowl when you glared up at his relaxed gaze. Your angry expression became flush at the sensation of your dress skirt jostling against your thigh and a cold hand pressing upward. “Hey, what are you doing?!” His expression remained the same and your eyes lit with realization when you heard the click of your holster lock being removed. Before long Amaimon had removed your fire arm and tossed it behind him where it was caught in the waiting mouth of his familiar Goblin.

Another wave of panic rolled inside your stomach and you felt your heart pounding inside your skull in anticipation but then his hand dropped your wrist. He turned away from you and walked right back to take his seat in front of the TV. Your confused but somewhat relieved gaze followed him only to be creased by anger again. “Hello, Earth to Demon King! Don’t ignore me! How the hell did you find my house?!” Your arms crossed over your chest and you had a hard time controlling the volume of your voice.

“Big brother told me where it was.” He replied rather matter-of-factly. “WHAT?! WHY?!” you growled at his statement. “Big brother has a weakness for wagers. I told him if he beat me at a game I would leave Rin alone but that if I won, he’d have to give up where he was hiding you. Unfortunately, big brother made the mistake of assuming I had never played before.” The demon explained, picking up your remote to casually flip through the channels.

“That idiot, deadbeat, magician sonovabitch! What game did he think he could so easily defeat you at?” You ground out to yourself sinking into your desk chair in frustration. This time he was peeking at you from the corner of his eye as he replied. “Rock, paper, scissors.” Your face grew beat red with anger. “Are you serious!? I’m gonna kill that damned wizard!” You nearly screamed, head slamming into your keyboard in defeat.

The gleam of your shotgun caught the corner of your eye when you tilted your head up weakly from lamenting. He had left it in its place by your desk. Before you could grab it, however, Amaimon piped up again. “I already removed the shells and that annoying gift from my brother is well out of reach.” A wounded groan came from behind your closed lips. At the sound of movement you looked up and saw that he was currently looking through your bookshelf which was stacked mostly with manga.

Feeling your glare on him he looked back at you. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to the collection. Your brow twitched and your eyes closed. “Sure, why the hell not. Make yourself at freakin home.” And he did. He proceeded to pull out a book and return to his spot on your futon to read and relax.

You were having a hard time processing the situation and all your attempts to do so just made you more agitated. Eventually, as you sat there and thought on the events that had just transpired and the fact that he obviously wasn’t there to kill you made you realize something. He wasn’t actively concerned with Rin Okumura at the moment. You took that as temporary solace and turned back to your computer.

So, with a Demon King casually sprawled across your bed reading manga, you continued on with your evening report writing, easily managing only a handful of dirty glances at him from the corner of your eye. His hob goblin eventually settled beside your leg occasionally rubbing up against it, demanding attention. You caved a few times and pressed gentle swirls into his fur which he happily accepted. By the time you finished it was quite late. The Goblins master had showed no signs of an intent to leave and had even opened himself a bag of chips to pick at as he read. “So, did you just come here to read my books and eat my food?”

He paused from reading to look over at you and began to stroke his chin as if he was trying to think. “Hmmmm…” He looked up at the ceiling as he trailed off. “There was something…ah wait, yeah.” He finally finished, with the snap of his finger and began to fish around for something under his coat. He held the item in his hand out to you and you found it to be the manga you had lent him the day prior. This made you notice the fact that the book he had been reading was actually the next book in its series.

“I needed to return this.” He said blankly. You blinked down at the book in his hand and, biting back a small smile at the gesture, took it from him. “Uhhh, thanks.” He nodded in reply and returned to reading. “Was that all?” He suddenly got to his feet, making you jump. “Actually, I wanted some ice cream but you don’t have any. Let’s go get some, _______.” He was now standing over your seated form, an inquisitive and somewhat hopeful look on his face. Before you could even reply his grip was on your wrist and he was dragging you upward to trail behind him.

“w-what. Hey, wait. S-stop. It’s, like, almost midnight, Amaimon. We can’t possibly get any at this hour.” You managed to stutter out as he tugged you after him towards the door. He almost appeared to roll his eyes at you. “We can just use this, then.” He said, pulling out a key that looked similar to your own and inserted it into the door. By the time you made up your mind to protest he had already pulled you out the door and into a dense layer of cold snow. A chill immediately fell over you as you were still only wearing a sun dress and thin cardigan. Glancing around, you realized he had pulled you through to a frost covered mountainside in the middle of nowhere.

“Amaimon, why are we on a mountain?” You muttered wrapping your hands around your shoulders to retain some heat. Amaimon looked equally perplexed before he tilted his head in your direction. “Um, ________? Where do they make ice cream?” He asked, in all seriousness. You pinched the bridge of your nose, a puff of steam leaving your nostrils. “Amaimon, did you perchance think that ice cream was made from mountain snow?” You asked the green haired demon.

He tilted his head and scratched his head as he asked in reply. “Is it not?” This time a giggle burst from your lungs and you covered your mouth. “Give me your key.” He stared at you for several seconds, a look on his face you couldn’t quite place. Finally he hesitantly handed you the key. You turned to find the door you had come through, an abandoned hunting stand by the look of it. You closed the door and pressed the key through the worn lock, focusing your thoughts carefully for a moment.

When you reopened it you motioned for Amaimon to follow you. His look of skepticism transformed into one of awe as he entered the doorway and stepped onto the colorful tile of the ice cream parlor floor. Here it was mid-day and there were only a few people in the parlor. The line along the glass case leading to the register was empty. Amaimon snatched the key back from you and was quickly glued to the glass display, admiring the colorful assortment of cold treats below it. A small smile formed on your face, which you chose to hide with the back of your hand.

“Just pick a flavor and lets go.” He looked away from the case to blink at you. “Are you not going to have any?”  You turned your head to look out the window, avoiding his suddenly piercing blue gaze, and did your best to ignore the warmth it sparked in your cheeks. “No, I’m not really in the mood for it.” You replied and his attention returned to the ice cream. He was, once again, doing his best to make you question his legitimacy as a Demon King. An odd buzzing sound caught your attention for a moment and you tried to find its source. By the time your focus returned to Amaimon he was being handed a large cup of brightly colored ice cream.

“That’ll be $3.50” The server said from behind the register and a sinking feeling swelled in your stomach as Amaimon turned out his empty pockets. He glanced back at you expectantly and you replied with an indignant shrug. “You dragged me out of my house before I could grab my bag.” An awkward pause grew as the parlor became quiet, save for that annoying buzzing sound. Amaimon was just standing there staring at the cashier, blinking, and occasionally taking spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth, leaving you to quirk your brow.

‘Sir are you-skdjhf” the rest of the man’s statement turned into unintelligible noise and his expression drew blank and gaunt. That’s when you saw it. A small, but insidious looking, moth was hovering just over the guy's shoulder and, as you narrowed your eyes to get a better look, you could make out the pulsating lump of a parasite Chuchi just under his ear. Your brow furrowed and you scoffed.

“Hey, will you hand me that?” Amaimon asked pointing to a large ice cream cake in the fridge behind the counter. The man’s head snapped back and forth in a ridged nod and he turned to grab the cake from the fridge. Amaimon took it from him and turned back to you, the content look on his face registering a tad sinister, as the demonic insect moved on to the other patrons in the parlor. Not in the position or mood to do much about it, you simply resolved to frown at the demon for his overall misuse of power.

“You happy now? I need to get back and get to sleep.” Amaimon nodded, invading your personal space to hand you the cake so that he could fish the key from his pocket again. You weren’t sure if it was him or the cake but the sudden fragrance of vanilla filled your nose and knocked the edge off of your annoyance somewhat.

After handing you the key Amaimon returned to tossing spoonful’s of ice cream down his throat and you took a suspicious look around at the shop filled with patrons, motioning Amaimon toward the door. The two of you left the ice cream shop and walked down the street. You were on the lookout for another out of sight door with a keyhole when your sight blurred, a yawn forcing its way through your tired body.

Amaimon looked as though he’d had an epiphany at that moment and, as you found a usable door, he mumbled something to himself. “Oh that’s right.” “Hmmm?” you grunted, about to slide the key into the doorknob of someone’s apartment. “I just remembered the other thing I meant to do with you.” He nodded in affirmation to himself and tossed the empty ice cream cup aside. “And what was that?” You asked him.

“I was going to take you to bed.” He replied with an unsettlingly blank stare, making your ears burn and your face flush in a panic. An awkward silence filled the narrow space between your for a few seconds. You flinched and any chance you had at using the door to flee was squandered in that split second of hesitation. Goose bumps shuddered over your skin at the feeling of his arm wrapping around your waist to keep you in place in front of him. The scent of vanilla turned out to be his after all as his chest pressed into your back, filling your head with the subtle sweet aroma again.

Your head tilted involuntarily to look at him and he quickly caught your jaw in his clawed hand to hold your gaze in his. His expression hadn’t really changed but the look in his eyes had become much more intense and you could tell a smirk was dancing just below the surface of that blank expression. “You seem tired though, so this will have to do for now.” A pair of warm lips slammed into your trembling ones and your heart nearly did a flip in your chest as the blood was sent flying through your veins to jump start it. Your surprised yelp was thoroughly suppressed by Amaimons kiss and you were frozen in place, stunned by the feeling of warmth working its way through your body. His skin was softer than you imagined it being.

You hardly had time to react before he ended the kiss and let go of you, a foggy feeling permeating your head as you followed his retreating mouth with your eyes. Then, blinking, you realized your door was wide open and after a few seconds pause your brow furrowed again. You quickly pivoted through the door and slammed it shut in the demon kings’ smug, smirking, face. Only realizing after the fact that you had left the key in the other side of the door.

After staring at the door for several minutes you braved a look outside. Opening it again, you were greeted with the sight of the maintenance hallway outside your bunker and a very perturbed looking owl perched on a piece of loose piping. Athena screeched as she flew passed you and into the doorway and your rattling nerves were quickly soothed when she brushed by. “Athena, you are not going to believe this shit.” You sighed in exhaustion as you closed the door behind you, only just realizing you were still in possession of Amaimons’ cake.


	7. Goblin Dance prt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Molester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guess who hasn't died in a ditch somewhere yet? This Kid! So basically, I had originally written this a while ago (back with the last ch) but decided at the last second I haaaaated it, so I scrapped that whole chapter and tweaked the hell out of it. (which is why it's so fucking long...Resident Evil 4 aint got shit on me!) Sprinkle in a bout of writer's block in the middle there and holy shit it's been a while. Also life being a general dick doesn't help. Think of this as an early holiday gift I guess. And as a show of my undying love for all those who enjoy reading my weird bullshit....SPOILERS: I've got three other character (four technically >.>) chapters already half finished plus I plan on doing at least one epilogue ch from the first fic in here at some point. Without being too obvious...twins, psychopaths, and fluffy tails might be involved on various levels. Anyway, until next time comrades.

You woke up rather late the next day, surprised to find the GPS system hadn’t launched any Earth King alerts to wake you up. You had been, likewise, at the discovery that Amaimon had not taken it upon himself to dispose of the device altogether while he was throwing out your other equipment. He probably thought he was being funny. After all, even if the signal came, the only means that remained for combat were your patchy memory of scripture and shared spiritual power with Athena. Both of which were nearly useless on Amaimon, even in his weakened state.

 

He had managed to clear out all your weapons and ammunition the day prior and you had yet to find a single piece of your equipment anywhere, save for the shotgun which had become more of a club at this point. You nearly cried at the realization of where most of it had gone. The digestive tract of his familiar, whom he had seen fit to leave behind to further destroy your quarters. Though somewhat good company, the beast was no more housetrained than a rabid squirrel. A deep sigh filled your chest as you got up out of bed to file a request for new equipment through the Vatican. Not that it would do you much good, since the standard wait time for special requisitions was nearly a month.

 

The sound of something falling from the kitchenette alerted you to a rather amusing chase scene that was playing out in your loft. Athena was perched atop the small, cheap, chandelier over your dining table and the Hob Goblin attempted to leap at her from the edge of the kitchen counter. Each time she would hop to the next light on the chandelier and he would, in turn, whiz through the empty space she left to face plant the floor opposite the other side of the table. You watched them do this for several minutes before Athena would fly to a new perch and the round little ball of green fur and horns would run off after her to the next spot, at which some similar hijinks occurred.

 

“At least the two of you are entertained.” You chuckled, shaking your head. With little else left to do you decided to give Pheles a call. There were some choice words you needed to have with him about the last 24 hours and he was incredibly lucky you no longer had an artillery to confront him with.

The line on the other end of your cell rang for a few seconds before Mephisto’s cheery voice resounded from it. “___________! I’m so glad y-” “Alive? Yeah, me too. After all it’s not often one gets a house call from a Demon King in the middle of the night and survives!” You cut him off angrily. “Ahehe, a-about that, listen, I-” “Yes by all means, explain to me how a man of your power and ingenuity comes to wager lives in a game of “rock, paper, scissors”!” You continued. “I’m sorry __________! I wish I could take it back but Amaimon is a little beast, I’m sure he rigged it somehow. I swear I’ve never seen him this determined before! It’s really horrible and I feel awful for giving you up in such a heinous way!” His voice broke out in a whine from the other side of the line and you could hear him shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

 

A sudden vibration pulsed through your cheek as you received a text. You peeled the phone away to glance at the screen to see a message from an unfamiliar phone number. The text read: “Can I have my cake back?” and was followed by the letter A.  
“What the hell?” Your brow rose before you recognized the context and your expression morphed into a frown “Hmmm what was that?” Pheles appeared to have heard you shift away from the phone. You pressed the phone back to your ear, teeth grinding together in a grimace. “You gave your brother my phone number?!” You growled out. “What? No! He must have gotten it from your file!” He replied hurriedly. You nearly screamed. “You gave him my file?!”

 

“It was part of our deal, which I’m still apologizing for. Please! I swear I’ll make this whole thing up to you. Besides, it’s not like he is actively trying to hurt you. I mean, you’d be dead by now if he was.” You pinched your brow in frustration as Mephisto shed his excuses for exposing you and swore you were going to revise your contract when this was all over. “Well, how about you make it up to me by getting me some replacement equipment then. That little brother of yours has either destroyed or hidden all of mine, including those containment rounds and I’m sure you’ve figured this out already but until I get any of that back I’m afraid I can no longer fulfil our latest contract.” You finally sighed after you took a moment to collect your anger and bury it.

 

“All of your equipment you say? Well…did you send in a requisitions statement to the Vatican with the seal I gave you?” Mephisto’s tone shifted back to its relaxed state, as if nothing had happened. “Are you kidding? Of course I did but it will take weeks to be fulfilled. You know them, they hate fulfilling my orders.” You replied.“But, if it’s not through requisitions, then that means I’ll have to pay out of pocket for your new weapons…and the containment rounds were custom….” Pheles seemed to be considering something. “Uh, yeah, so?” You absentmindedly patted the head of the Goblin as he tried to burrow under your arm on the arm rest.

 

“That’s just far too expensive…” He finally finished. You froze, cogs in your head stopping with your hand. “Are - Are you serious?” “Yes! They don’t even give me discounts as a high ranking Vatican official, its preposterous!” He continued. You leaned forward against the couch, ready to throw the phone at the wall and shouted. “Mephisto, no really! I need that equi-.” He interrupted you again, the distant sound of his door opening fell in with his voice. “Oh I apologize, ________ I have an appointment who’s just arrived. We can finish this discussion later, dear. Tata!” You stuttered in irritation. “Mephisto, w-wait, don’t you dare!” He had already hung up on you.

 

“God damn useless!” You growled, throwing the phone harshly onto your coffee table. There was no way he was getting out of this that easily, you thought as you wrung your hands together in anxiety. You showered and dressed as quickly as you were able to. Using your Infinity Key, as always, you thrust open the door to Pheles office, side stepping the owl and Goblin show that ran passed you as you entered to look for Mephisto.

 

Instead, another familiar figure had strung himself across Pheles floor, surrounded by snacks as he played a video game. “Hey.” Amaimon greeted you without looking away from the screen. A slight blush formed on your cheeks when you instinctively remembered your last contact with the demon. You recovered from your surprise quickly, however, and became agitated by the complete lack of a certain violet haired Demon King. “Where’s your brother run off to?”  
His focus remained on the TV screen where two animated characters were duking it out in a dojo arena. “Ah, I think big brother said something about seeing his tailor?” You sighed, and ran your hand across your scalp in annoyance. “It figures. Dammit.” Amaimon paused his game and tilted his head to look at you. You avoided his gaze and instead focused on his coat which was hung up on the rack by Mephisto’s desk. “You want me to take you to him?” His offer caught you off guard, forcing you to make eye contact with him.

 

“W-what? R-really? You’d actually do that?” You asked a little incredulously. You had to assume he was kidding. “If I can have my cake afterwards.” He replied, getting to his feet. You had nearly forgotten about the content of the message you had received earlier. “Uhhhh, yeah, sure.” You blinked back at him as he began walking toward the door, his gloved hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts.

 

Athena found a new perch on your shoulder as you followed the demon and the Goblin quickly followed suit, only refraining from jumping at her in the presence of your hardened glare. “You can have him back too.” You muttered under your breath and Amaimon peered down at his familiar from the corner of his eye as he opened the door with Pheles key. “I don’t keep company with traitors.” He replied nonchalantly and the creature seemed to tear up at his remark. “Hear that Athena? I guess acid urine is just a new part of our day to day.” You sighed, rubbing her collar as her feathers visibly ruffled. The Goblin raced a circle around your feet as you crossed the threshold of the door and jumped into your chest once you stepped onto the cobble streets beyond it. “Whoa, jeez, calm down.” You wheezed out, barely able to catch the green ball of energy burrowing into your chest.

 

Amaimon scoffed at the two of you. “I don’t remember exactly where the place is but its somewhere around this square.” It was then that you finally noticed your surroundings in detail. Amaimon had taken you to the heart of the cities shopping district, a short train ride from campus. Being Saturday made the streets and shops quite busy and you found it hard to make out any of the individual shops from the sea of the crowd.

 

“Ugh, I hate crowds. Give me a sec. Athena, if you would…” Athena bobbed up and down on your shoulder before taking flight. You closed your eyes and focused on aligning your sight with hers as you usually did, noting that it took a bit more effort than it had previously. Her vision overtook your own, slowly bleeding out your bodies physical awareness, and you steered her through the skies above the square looking for anything that resembled a tailor or seamstress, usually easy to locate in an age that no longer required them.

 

As such, you found only two along the market and took a peek inside each, finding the one you were looking for when you saw a familiar hat and coat, perched atop the coat rack just in front of the store window. “Hah! I’ve found him.” You exclaimed, eyes still closed. “Took you long enough.” The closeness of Amaimon’s voice derailed your shared connection with Athena and your eyes snapped open in near terror.

 

At the same moment you became aware of warm skin pressing against your cheek and a slight pressure in your shoulder. Amaimon had his chin rested firmly on your shoulder and was staring at you from the corner of his eye. “AHH!” You jumped about two feet off the ground and quickly maneuvered away from him, letting the Goblin free of your grasp. His stare followed you, blinking back at your surprised response. “Sorry, I guess I found your blind spot.” He mumbled, stroking his chin. You ground your teeth and narrowed your eyes at him. “Don’t do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

A familiar tie filled your vision in an instant and a warm hand pressed itself flush between your breasts. “Are you sure? It feels pretty normal to me. Well, for a frightened human at least.” You felt your face growing hot as his warm breath fanned over your cheeks for a moment and, again, jumped back after a short delay. You geared your arm for a power slap but the demon dodged it easily. All you could manage was an exasperated scoff before storming off down the square to find the shop you had seen earlier, a curious, and somewhat amused, Demon King following behind you.

 

After a few minutes of forcing your way through the crowd, secretly hoping you would “lose” the demon following you, you came to the store with Pheles coat in the window. Upon entering, a brass bell rang, signaling your arrival to the man already behind the counter. “Ah, welcome! What can I help you two with today?” Wrinkled hands waved the two of you toward him as he greeted you, a kind smile lighting up his wizened features.

 

“Hello, we’re looking for Mr. Pheles? I saw his coat in the window and I really need to speak with him.” You replied politely. The man’s brow rose momentarily and his eyes darted toward one of the closed changing room doors a few feet from the sizing area. “Oh, is that so? I’m afraid Mr. Pheles is preoccupied at the moment. However, he should be out any moment if you don’t mind waiting.” He said, offering an apologetic smile.

 

You sighed. “I suppose.” He gestured behind you. “You can wait on the couch in the sizing area. Can I get you anything to drink?” You shook your head in reply and turned to find the seat only to see Amaimon already occupying most of it whilst he read a magazine. You cleared your throat as you approached, staring at him expectantly. He sat up from his sprawled position and allowed you to sit beside him.

 

Behemoth leapt up on your lap as you sat down and immediately tried to climb up you to reach Athena. You pushed against his face, forcing him back into your lap but Athena fled anyway and took a new perch on the tip of Amaimon’s boot, which was now slung over the arm rest of the sofa. His head now rested against your thigh and you rolled your eyes at him, allowing it, since there was little room and nowhere else to sit. “Tch, that magazine’s upside down.” Your observation did nothing to stop him from reading.

 

After a few minutes of quiet a strange sensation of warmth began to settle in your spine and spread throughout your stomach, akin to the feeling one gets when about to drift off to sleep. You weren’t tired but you felt relaxed for some reason. Feeling eyes on you, you glanced down to find that Amaimon was indeed staring at you. You couldn’t quite place the expression. Curiosity perhaps? You were about to ask why he was ogling when the fitting room door swung open suddenly with a loud slam.

 

Mephisto stepped briskly out from behind the doorway, accentuating his step so that the gaudy new cape he was wearing could catch air with his movement. Just at the end of his display he caught your sullen glare and paused, growing a bit pale. “Ah, Amaimon! What luck I thought I was going to have to track you down myself. Um, Why is _______ with you?” Pheles chuckled over his question sheepishly.

 

Amaimon got to his feet, tossing the magazine on the loveseat, before approaching his brother. “Said she needed to see you. Thought I’d kill two birds with one stone.” He replied, brushing passed his brother. You weren’t sure what he meant by that but continued to watch the exchange in curiosity. Amaimon gestured toward the door his brother had come from. “Should I?” Mephisto nodded and Amaimon entered the changing room.

 

“eins zwei drei.” Pheles muttered under his breath and with a snap of his finger, the door to the fitting room slammed closed, leaving you to blink at the darkening door frame. “That should keep him busy for a few minutes. I should thank you though, you have no idea how long it would have taken me to get him in for a fitting.” You narrowed your eyes at Pheles whom had returned to his perky self almost immediately. “So about my last 24 hours…just what the hell are you up to?” You asked, fighting back the urge to scream at him. “Ah, don’t worry about a thing my dear. I’ve got everything sorted out and you, might I add, have been no small help. Just keep up the good work.” He replied with a cheery nod. “Good work! Good work? Okay, did you miss the whole conversation about him finding out where I lived, rendering me defenseless, and now having total knowledge of my background and skill set?!” Your nails bit into your skin as your hands curled into fists at your sides.

 

“Yes, but as a result you have distracted him entirely and have nearly succeeded in derailing him from his infatuation with the Okumuras. I’d say you’re doing quite well. Perhaps a bit too well. I was certainly in shock when he acquired your whereabouts and didn’t kill you outright.” A sly, almost sinister, smile crossed his features. Your scowl deepened. “What do you mean?”

 

He began to snicker at you, holding his gloved hand over his mouth to try and muffle it. “Well, I mean. The two of you are just so cute together and all…” Your eyes widened, an annoyed blush seeping into your cheeks at his comment. “Why would you even say something like that?!” His outburst turned into outright laughter. “I’m sorry, ________, I can’t help myself. Sorry if I struck a nerve. Though, perhaps my intuition is correct.” You folded your arms over your chest and ignored his remarks, preparing to goad him to your original topic.

 

You were interrupted by the fitting room door, once again, flying open. Amaimon stepped out from the, seemingly normal, dressing room. The first thing you noticed was his new threads. He had changed into a red and black pin stripped tux, well, mostly, anyway. It seemed to stretch and tear apart like putty at certain parts of his body, allowing for his real clothes to peak through.

 

That brought you to the second sight currently silencing you and forcing your brow into an arch. Locked under his shoulder was the wrinkled head of the elderly shopkeeper, whose skin had become a grizzled yellow hue whilst his teeth turned black and fetid with demonic decay. His eye appeared to have been plucked clean out and Amaimon was busying himself with carefully inspecting it as he held the old man in a headlock. The shopkeeper struggled helplessly in Amaimon’s grip occasionally whining to the Demon King, who continued to ignore him and fiddle with his disembodied eye.

 

“I apologize, my lord. I was only following your brother’s order!” the demonic tailor cried out, clutching at the empty abyss in his skull. “Amaimon, have some manners! The man is just trying to do his job. Besides, I thought you’d find my little challenge fun.” Mephisto scolded his younger sibling whilst you watched on in confusion, mentally preparing yourself to sneak out in the midst of their argument.

 

“This cut doesn’t really work for me.” He mumbled in reply and the material of the suit seemed to peel away toward the fitting room behind him until he was left in his normal attire. “Besides shouldn’t she be the one to choose?” Amaimon gestured toward you, eyeball and possessed man still in hand. Mephisto went rigid and you caught him making some sort of curt motion from the corner of your eye but you hadn’t quite made it out in time before he relaxed.

 

“Why would I be picking out clothes for you? And what happened in there?” You asked quizzically, more than bewildered. “Well, since you asked, _________, why don’t you have a go!” A harsh shove to your back sent you flying toward Amaimon, who quickly stepped out of your way and allowed you to fall into the open door of the fitting room, a slew of curses leaving your mouth as the door slammed shut behind you. Once to your feet you made attempts to leave but the door lacked a handle and appeared to be fused closed at the frame. You kicked and beat at the door yelling obscenities and threats to the demons on the other side but the door remained unmoved.

 

Eventually giving up on the door, you turned to observe the small space, noting that it really did appear to be an average dressing room, save for the distinctly demonic aura seeping from the walls. The mirror, in particular, felt sinister and you could make out shadows darting back and forth between its edges.

 

The fitting room wasn’t entirely empty either. Hung up on one of the wood carved rails along the wall was a rather expensive looking black lace over crimson maxi dress. A partnering bolero jacket hung by its side made from thick wool and trimmed with large brass buttons. A pair of fancy leather gloves poked out from its pockets. You scoffed, ignoring the trap in favor of continuing to find a method of escape.  
You calmed your mind for a moment and closed your eyes, attempting to call Athena for aid. There was a hollow silence inside you and no reply came. You were unable to establish a spiritual link with her which meant that you were no longer on the same plane of existence. Anxiety settled in your stomach at the realization. Where had Mephisto sent you?

 

“I’m afraid tis but you and I, my lady.” A muffled voice simmered from the direction of the mirror which caught your glare in its reflection when your gaze turned to it. “What the hell are you? Show yourself!” You growled and the mirror appeared to rattle gently as the dark presence within it chuckled. “I am but a humble servant, here to attend to all of my customers wants with the utmost care and service. I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your request to see me my dear, I wouldn’t want you to feel self-conscious while being attended to.”

 

“What d-” Your attempted protest was cut short when you caught the rustle of movement behind you. Upon tilting your head you were startled to find that the clothing upon the bar seemed to be making attempts to grope you and a rather insidious looking grin had formed between the folds of the fabric, making it look a tad cartoonish.

 

You immediately shifted backward, as far away as you could get within the tiny space. It was a fairly futile attempt, considering it didn’t appear to have any trouble stretching and unwinding its fabric and stitching to reach you. “Fuck!” You cursed over the sound of the demons hysterical cackling while the unraveled pieces attempted to latch onto your body, turning into an adhesive film as they touched you.

 

You swatted and tore at each piece that landed, only to be overwhelmed when they broke apart and scattered with the impacts, showering you in flecks of dress and coat that eventually congealed together to cover your entire body. It wasn’t long before the entire costume weighed itself heavily over your own clothes, synching itself until it was properly fitted. You felt the material flex against the back of your neck like muscle for a brief second before choking on your next breath as your spine went cold and your vision grew fuzzy.

 

“Now…let’s see what my stitching’s make from you.” You barely registered the demons words; too busy trying not to vomit while your vision went haywire and your stomach did somersaults. “Ugh…s-stop speaking words…this feels so gross.” After several seconds, your sight seemed to stabilize and you were able to regain your footing, only to realize you were no longer standing on carpet…or in the same room.

 

A change of scenery seemed to have taken place during the brief battle with your internal organs. You were now standing in the middle of a luxuriously spacious foyer that lead to a pair of curved stair cases which hung over an open doorway. From your spot nearest the entrance, you could make out what appeared to be some sort of common room through the other doorway. You wrung your hands anxiously and spun around to where you hoped the front door would be. It was there all right but it quickly proved locked and from the outside, no less.

 

You messaged your temples in frustration before turning back and storming across the foyer into the open door. The room was cozy, organized with several chairs and couches for guests to sit in around the roaring hearth, which took up a large part of the eastern wall. Book shelves and end tables dotted the walls and were packed with odds and ends that shone brightly against the firelight. A large bay window took up the wall space across from the main entrance yielding a breathtaking view of a country farmstead, bathed in crisp moonlight. You bit the inside of your cheek. “Hello!! I know this is an illusion!! What the hell kind of game is this!? Mephisto! Asshole mirror demon!”

 

“Do you really need to yell so loud, (YN)?” Amaimon’s voice startled you and you found him lazily strewn in one of the chairs by the fire place reading a manga. You had either gone without noticing him when you had entered, or he had only just appeared. There was no telling which. He was still wearing the red pin stripped suit but it seemed to have undergone repair since the last time you had seen it. “You get thrown in here too?” You asked, continuing to explore the room. “I guess but that’s hardly important.” He replied, a strange edge to his tone. You heard the crinkling of paper and turned back again to see him set the book down before getting to his feet.

 

“You gonna help me find a way out of this illusion or what?” You began to topple and move around objects, looking for any weaknesses in the reality the demon had created. “I could…but it’s kinda nice here.” He yawned as he sauntered up to you. Your brow furrowed. “Very funny. Seriously Amaimon, how did you get out before?”

 

“Hmmm I don’t know. Come to think of it…in here… with no Mephisto, no Okumuras, and no exorcists, you’re my only means of entertainment.” You froze. “I guess I can live with that trade off.” His tone had darkened dramatically and before you could move an inch to avoid it, his grasp had wound itself firmly around your waist. You scowled at him and struggled to get free of his grasp. “Amaimon, we don’t have time for this. Let go of me.” He leaned into your ear, cold breath filling your stomach with unease. “I am the King of the Earth. There is no escaping me.”

 

As he said that, something dawned on you and your frown deepened. “Are you really?” The wry grin he was forming broke when you opened your mouth again. One by one you let loose high speed volleys of scripture phrases, as many as you could coherently remember. The Demons grasp soon loosened and he stumbled back, mouth opened in a silent scream. After reciting a passage from Luke its image dissipated entirely, a look of horror and confusion creasing its melting features as it went.

 

“Jeez, what a third rate copy. I guess that wasn’t the creator though? Still stuck here….but…” As you thought about what had just transpired, you formed another idea. You grabbed a lamp from off one of the nearby tables and blessed it with a lord’s prayer, sure enough the object melted from existence in your hand and a smirk formed over your lips. You peered down at your clothes and tugged at them. “And I’m betting you are the source.” You muttered to yourself. You repeated what you had done with the lamp, blessing the cloth under your fingers and cheering internally as the fabric evaporated.

 

As soon as the clothes were gone you knelt onto the floor and uttered a blessing over the entire house. It had been ages since you had used the old tried and true exorcist tricks. You just had to hope that removing, what appeared to be, a plainly constructed reality might uncover a real way out.

 

“ _O heavenly Father, Almighty God, we humbly beseech Thee to bless and sanctify this house and all who dwell therein and everything else in it, and do Thou vouchsafe to fill it with all good things; grant to them, O Lord, the abundance of heavenly blessings and from the richness of the earth every substance necessary for life, and finally direct their desires to the fruits of Thy mercy. At our entrance, therefore, deign to bless and sanctify this house as Thou didst deign to bless the house of Abraham, of Isaac, and of Jacob; and may the angels of Thy light, dwelling within the walk of this house, protect it and those who dwell therein. Through Christ our Lord. Amen._ ”

 

When you rose again the walls, floor, décor, everything had melted away to reveal a blackened void of nothing surrounding you but a soft glow pulsed faintly from where the bay window had been on the far wall. You approached it quietly and noticed as you grew closer, that it had a definitive sheen to it, like glass, and the dim light had been simmering from the edges of its vaguely rectangular shape. It wasn’t that much taller than you either. Then you noticed something else, and it made your grin widen. There appeared to be the shadow of a figure within the mirror, it seemed to have its back turned to you.

 

You took a few steps back and got yourself a running start. The silence of the black void was soon lost behind you, replaced by the sound of shattering glass and a hoarse scream as you barreled through the mirror and back out into a familiar dressing room. You shook off the bits of glass as you stood and were unsurprised to find the one eyed tailor crumpled on the floor in fright in front of you. “Y-you?! How could a human like you break free so quickly!!"

 

You leaned over to the wall where the hanging bar was and easily pried it from the dry wall. Seeing it appeared to be physically attached to the real world, you uttered a final prayer, blessing the wooden rod. “My guess is that you’re just really sub-par in terms of demons who can bend reality. Perhaps you’re just having an off day. Losing an eye and all. Regardless. How about you open that door behind you before I beat you out of that old man you’re currently holed up in? Maybe I’ll even leave you the remaining eye as a show of appreciation.” You growled, tightening your grip on your makeshift holy weapon.

 

The demon began to whimper and recoiled toward the door before flipping over onto all fours to scamper away, throwing the door open on his own. Before he could make it out, you lunged at him, sweeping the pole upward to lift and launch him across the room with a single blow. He hit the wall opposite the changing room door, leaving an indent in the wall while the sconces along the ceiling shook violently.

 

Pheles tried to hide the smile on his face but failed and let out a small fit of giggles. “That was much faster than I predicted.” Amaimon was lounging in the loveseat, his gaze settling on you eventually after studying the unconscious demonic tailor for several seconds. The three of you stared at each other and a deadpan expression settled over your features. “Fuck it. I’m going home.” You tossed the wooden pole on the ground and turned to head out the shop entrance. Athena had already landed on your shoulder, bobbing her head in excitement over your return.

 

“Hey,________, wait.” You weren’t sure why you bothered stopping, you could have easily ignored him and continued out the door. Instead you paused and tilted your head, allowing him to continue. “Can I come get it?” He asked as he came upon your heel. You scoffed as you realized what he was referring to. “Yeah, a deals a deal I guess.” You murmured allowing him and his familiar to follow after you.

 

“It’s in the fridge.” You told him, motioning to it at the end of your kitchenette space before plopping yourself down onto the couch and flipping on the TV. Amaimon proceeded to rummage around in the fridge and pull out his ice cream cake. He wasted no time in placing it on your table to cut himself a piece.

 

He abandoned utensils after that point and began eyeing your manga collection again whilst he picked at the cake with his claws. The Goblin that had been running around on your floor appeared to have worn himself out and had taken over your futon for a nap. You rolled your eyes at both of them. He appeared to be interested in continuing the same series you had originally loaned him and was pretty quick to pull the next volume from your shelf.

 

He then took the book and his cake to the area of the coffee table off to your side where he proceeded to make himself comfortable. You blinked at him for a few seconds. “So, are you just going to hang around?” He looked at you and then off into space as he thought for a moment. “Well, I wanted to finish this series but I guess I could go play with Rin and-” You straightened your back and clutched the sofa cushion involuntarily.

 

“Ah, no that’s fine. Uhm you can read however long you like.” You sputtered out, trying to differ his attention from Rin but cursed yourself for remaining loyal to Mephisto’s mission. So with The Earth King, Amaimon, eating cake and reading beside his unconscious familiar in your living room, you continued to watch TV. The surreal nature of the situation faded, surprisingly, and before you knew it, hours had gone by. He continued to read through most of the afternoon, his enthrallment with the manga seemingly more important than anything else.

 

You shifted on the couch, trying to stay awake as sleep pulled at the lids of your eyes, eventually finding yourself splayed out on your side with your head lolling on the arm rest. Though the excitement that ha plagued you earlier had lasted little more than a few minutes, it felt like it was already late at night. On top of that, For some reason you felt incredibly warm and dozy not unlike that odd feeling that had plagued you momentarily at the tailors. Amaimons sugary scent occasionally floating by didn’t help much either.

 

Your eyes drifted closed and when they opened again it was evening and Amaimon hadn’t moved an inch. He didn’t seem to have noticed you waking up, or even that you had been asleep. You stretched on the couch. A soft shudder of heat rolled off your hips as you moved making you wonder if you had dreamt anything weird and you became preoccupied with the cozy feeling spreading through your chest again.

 

You hadn’t noticed Amaimon watching you, nor that had he moved, until you felt weight shifting the cushions of the sofa beneath you. Your gaze darted to the other side of the couch where you saw Amaimon propping his elbows against the cushion near your legs and gnawing at his nail while he stared at your stomach.

 

You grew self conscious and a little flustered at the intensity of his gaze, quickly reminding yourself not to trust his motives. “Wh-what are you doing?” You fumbled with your words and almost sat up. “Uh, oh, I noticed earlier that you smelled a little weird and just now too.” You blinked at him, an incredulous look morphing across your face and you gave yourself a subtle sniff, smelling nothing.

 

The sudden feeling of warm, cloth covered, hands pressing into your hips made you yelp. Amaimon suddenly appeared to kneel on the couch above you and was sliding his hands over your clothed pelvis and abdomen. He kneaded and prodded at the muscles of your lower body, a curious look still adorning his face. “H-Hey c-cut that out! Eeep!” You cried out, squirming, when you felt him push up the hem of your shirt to your bra line. “What the hell!” You mumbled in a broken gasp when something wet and warm danced against your abdomen along with his hands.

 

He peered up at you from his hunched position between your legs, tongue gliding over his lips, cocking his head as if in thought. “Amaimon, what the fuck are you doing?” You whined, it sounded far more pathetic than you would have liked but the goose bumps rising along your torso and back made it hard to control your tone. “Hmmmm I wonder if…_________? Are you ovulating?” Amaimon finally asked, nuzzling his face against your bare stomach and inhaling your scent. “What? Why would I know that? And why do you want to know that?!” You reached down to push his head away from you, only to have your wrists quickly restrained. He was now straddled across your hips, pinning your hands to the arm rest, face hovering inches from yours.

 

“It’s irresponsible to disregard opportunities to conceive, you know. We shouldn’t waste any time.” He replied nonchalantly, loosening his tie and tugging it over his head. He began to use it to bind your hands behind your back. “Ah, what are you talking about?!” You shouted and did your best to fight against his body but he easily overpowered you.

 

“Do I really need to repeat myself?” At first you had no idea what he was referring to but then the feeling of his body against you fixed that as the memory of his lips against yours floated by like a cloud. “What? You were serious!?” Your frustrated whine was followed by more futile struggling that he continued to ignore. “Hmm, I guess I’ll have to alter big brothers deal in light of this…I’m sure he won’t mind.” You froze at his words, the implications swirling around in your head until a warm hand slid under the buttoned front of your pants, making you nearly lose concentration. “Hey, stop it! Deal!? What else did you and Mephisto agree to?!” He was teasing the rim of your pants, preparing to unbutton them altogether.

 

“You’ll have to take that up with him.” He replied, unzipping your pants and wedging his hand between the fabric of your panties and jeans. Your lips pressed together to disguise a soft groan and your hips involuntarily twitched in response. “I heard humans make really cute sounds when they’re writhing in pleasure, some of my relatives say it’s better than the ones caused by pain. I guess we’ll find out for ourselves, wont we, __________” Amaimon began to lap and nuzzle at your neck and jaw, his hot breath sending spasms over your skin whilst his palm ground against you through your underwear. His other hand preoccupied itself with exploring any exposed skin it could reach, his claws scrapping gently over your shuddering flesh.

 

“This is entirely unfair, Amaimon.” You glared meekly at him when he paused to leer at you and continued to tug away at your restraints. His eager mouth pressed violently against yours in a lewd kiss that made your hips involuntarily buck into his hand again. He pinched at your clit through your undies, forcing a yelp from your lungs at which point his long tongue slithered into your mouth to curl and roll around your own. Your mouth hung open, leaking sighs, while you were made dizzy by the flavor of him. This kiss was totally different from the last one he had forced on you. You could still taste cake on his tongue and every stroke and churn of his lips made your whole body throb.

 

You had to clench your jaw as he pulled away to hold in the arousal he was eliciting and your eyes fluttered shut when his tongue trailed down your neck again, bathing your veins in a sultry heat. Your heartbeat now echoed in your head, driven mad by the Earth King’s behavior. You were granted a few seconds of reprieve when his hand pulled itself from between your legs to pull you into a sitting position. You found yourself once again a shivering mess as he pressed a hand up under your bra and shirt to free your breasts to the open air, where he could nuzzle and tease them easily. Both of his hands returned to your core, pressing downward on the hem of your panties and shorts until they were down to your knees.

 

You whimpered, unsure of the feelings burning in your chest and in your loins, and chagrined by the heat leaking out from your aching tunnel, which the Demon King now took to staring at from his new position, crouched on the floor. “Your pussy’s so cute ______.” He blurted out, making you wish you could cover your face from sheer embarrassment. “Idiot, why are you staring at it?” He ignored your whine and pressed against the folds, spreading and grinding his fingers against them while he spread your pussy open. Your back arched at the sensation. By now he had hooked your knees over his shoulders, letting your undergarments gather to your ankles while he teased you.

 

“Quit messing around.” You pouted childishly, unable to keep the quivering from your voice. “Okay.” He replied blankly, a warm breath bathing your spread passage. Your back arched against the cushions and your mouth fell open. “Ah mnha!” Something hot and wet squirmed against the exposed flesh of your pussy, forcing a strangled moan from your lungs.

 

The slick friction of his tongue passed over the entirety of your sensitive opening, teasing your nerves and sending jolts of pleasure through your swimming mind. Your head tilted back against the cushions, senses melting along with your grasp of speech. His hands caressed the tops of your thighs where he held your legs open. The tip of his deviously long tongue encircled the area of your clit, grinding into it and making your toes curl against his lower back where his tail had wrapped itself around your ankle. Your head fell forward, allowing your hair to gather against your sweaty brow and nearly cover eyes which were glazed in delirium.

 

You followed his tongues movement against your slick heat, unable to stop the convulsions in your hips every time he flicked it over your sensitive button. His expression remained relaxed and focused on preparing you for whatever he had in store for you. You watched his tongue suddenly dip inside and you found saliva forming against your tongue at the depth and intensity of the sensation. “Fuck, Amaimon. What are you-” You had trouble completing the sentence through your moans and whines. Especially when the use of his name caused him to reward you with generous friction to your soft spot. You fought to bite back the lewd comments that wanted to leak from your mouth.

 

Your pussy throbbed and ached for release under Amaimon's gifted tongue and you could tell by smell, and the occasional movement of cold air, that you were very quickly staining your couch. Your pussy was now swollen and twitching, glistening with a hot mixture of your juices and his saliva, that made the muscles in your legs tremble sporadically over his shoulders. His focused gaze met your need glazed eyes for a brief moment before he nuzzled deeper into your core, so that his nose was pressed flush against your clit.

 

The hot appendage wriggled deeper against your walls making them shudder and spasm violently. “Amaimon!” You nearly screamed when you felt the wave of your orgasm hit you and, had your hands been free, you would have found your fingers woven in his hair. The sound of your exhausted breathing filled the room for several minutes and your cloudy gaze followed Amaimons mouth as it left your writhing heat, eventually finding it hovering over your parted lips.

 

You accepted his open mouth hurriedly, leaning your naked upper body into his as best you could from your position and allowing him to lather your tongue with the taste of your own pussy. Your moans poured into his mouth in return and your hips bucked up toward his warmth, involuntarily begging for his touch as your womb began to throb again. His mouth retreated to nuzzle against your throat, occasionally sending goosebumps across your body when his sharp teeth pinched at your skin.

 

“I guess that wasn’t too bad. Shall we continue?” He asked, knowing you were too dazed to answer. He began fidgeting with his belt but the blaring of pop music resounded from his pants pocket, interrupting him. It was his cellphone, which he snatched out and opened. The fog over your mind faded slowly as he took the call, replaced by befuddlement. He proceeded to frown at the voice on the other end of the line, eventually pouting. All you could do was blink up at him and the casual tone he was using, trying once more to free yourself from your bindings.

 

“What do you want?”  
“Now? I’m sorta in the middle of something?”  
“Can’t you just pick for me?”  
“Fine. I’ll meet you there.”

 

He closed the phone and proceeded to undo the bindings around your wrists, nuzzling the side of your neck as he pulled away. “Sorry, we’ll finish this later. I’ve got some important business to take care of.” Your hands were freed and he was out the door before you even had time to get your pants back over your hips, leaving you to stare absently at the door.


	8. Goblin Dance (Final...basically)

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Just happened?!” 

Athena’s shrill cry finally caught your attention as your swimming brain cleared. You realized you were no longer in sync with her and, therefore, did not immediately see where she was. Confusion gripped you but you focused on calming your nerves and reestablishing your spiritual connection with your familiar. Soon your vision melded with hers again and was immediately enveloped in darkness.

It took you longer than it should have to realize where she was, as the sound of her tapping at your closet door should have been your first clue. The bird was understandably pissed off when she came swooping out of the cramped space of the closet. You guessed Amaimon had somehow locked her in there while you were asleep.

“Sorry girl, I guess he was able to overwhelm our connection with his own power. This is so strange. D-did he…d-did we connect just now?” You asked aloud, peering up at the flustered spirit, who seemed to be glaring at you. “Y-you didn’t….see anything…did you?” You asked, averting your eyes from her astute gaze. Her reply was a quick ruffle of her feathers as she perched facing away from you on top of the fridge. “That’s what I thought.” You sighed dejectedly, burying your face in one palm.

“What the hell am I supposed to do about this?” You mumbled to yourself with an exhausted sigh. The heat under your skin still ebbed at your core and, over all, your desire for more of what Amaimon had been doing to you had not faded. You wobbled on shaky legs to your bathroom to dunk your head under the cold water of the faucet. Breaching from the water after a few seconds, you made a slippery mess all over your mirror. A few loud sighs and shudders rolled off of your body as you tried to force yourself calm. 

You weren’t sure whether to be pleased or enraged over the course of past events. On one hand, your mission was a technical success. On the other, Mephistos manipulation of the situation seemed to have gone far beyond what you had expected. Your grip tightened on the edge of the sink, steel creaking at your fingertips as energy seethed from within you. You felt ridiculous. 

This sort of cutesy bullshit was Mephisto’s forte, and yet, you had remained blind to it. The desire that had surfaced returned to the depths of your core and was replaced with a gnawing anger within and Athena grew restless from her spot, feeding off of the energy you were exuding. Not only had Amaimon left you unarmed, he had left you unfulfilled. It made for a rather unpleasant combination.

You were about to venture out and confront Pheles for the second time that day when the sound of a siren resounded through the space of your home. Since it wasn’t ABBA, it had to be the standard campus exorcist alert. They usually went off if there was a demonic breach on campus grounds, the ones that Pheles himself hadn’t allowed anyway. They were set to be received only by able bodied meisters around the city. It had been a while since one had gone off on your level. Response was mandatory, regardless of your defensive situation.

“And now this!” You grumbled and grabbed your combat uniform from your laundry basket. “Sorry Athena, this ones gonna be mostly on you!” You spat, opening the door to the surface and allowing her through. Once the two of you were airborne, any question of where the incident was taking place was rendered moot. You circled the middle tier of the school to get a good view of the skirmish that was waging along its side. 

You were unsurprised to see the Satan Spawn twins and their team fighting below but the sheer size of the creature they faced was another matter. Both Athena and yourself could easily smell it from your spot in the air, as its flesh was fresh from the grave. It was one of the Rot Kings kin but it was bigger than anything you’d ever seen get on campus, easily the size of a small building, and it was giving them a real workout. It didn’t help that the being seemed to be a spawner for Coal Tar spirits which poured out from open wounds and exposed muscle along the demons decaying body, to cluster into the air around it, creating a sort of barrier and alternative offense.

“Woopsy, looks like we’ve had a little accident.” Mephisto’s chuckle resounded near where you were hovering and you tilted your head to find him floating comfortably in his arm chair a few feet behind you. “I hope they can handle it. Almost all of the senior officers are out on assignment tonight.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “Accident? You mean another escapee don’t you?” 

He chuckled in reply. “For once, no. You’re looking at a rogue summoning, my dear. One of the new Ex-wires seems to have, unfortunately, made a mess of his summoning test.” You frowned. “Wonderful.” As you continued to watch, you noticed that the crowd of low level demons was starting to close quarters on the group.  
   
“God dammit. I really am asking for a raise when this is over old man.” You spat before urging Athena forward. Mephisto spirited away the cane in his grasp and replaced it with a full cup of tea, the look of amusement continuing to grow on his face. “hmmm I don’t remember issuing a command…perhaps, if you survive.” He chuckled.

“What’s she doing? All she has left is that stupid bird.” A voice piped up from above. Amaimon peered over the back of his siblings chair, hanging lazily over it to watch the ensuing battle. “To be fair, when not dealing with the likes of you, she needs little else. Though I do hope she can sustain a totally unified connection. The kind of power they wield together is useless otherwise. Things could get a bit dicey if there are...distractions.” Pheles glanced at his younger sibling from the corner of his eye but the boy took no notice, his gaze was fixed elsewhere.

Yukio’s shot against an encroaching limb was blocked by a searing column of light when a spear of energy rained down from above to drive away the monsters attack. “What the hell was that?” 

“Hey Okumura! Looks like you could use a little help! This ones on the house!” You shouted down to the teen, circling over them once while Athena’s outstretched wings sent flurries hurtling over the smaller demons surrounding them which sent them all reeling back. “HAH! (F/N)! Long time no see!” Rin found time to wave at you from below as he cut down demons, showing a failing effort to carve a path to the big one. “(L/N)!! What’s your plan?!” Yukio shouted back. “Something stupid!! You two are gonna want to cover your ears!!” You replied just as Athena let loose one of her purifying screams that ripped apart many of the low level demons. After the area around the twins and their team was clear, you turned your attention back to the lumbering rotten mass at the source.

“Let’s sing this bastard a lullaby, Athena.” You whispered to your companion and guided her high into the air above the beast, dodging more flailing limbs. When you reached the apex of your path, directly above the demons back, you focused on only Athena and her spirit, ignoring any presence but hers until the two of you were unified in spirit. Then, together, you let your voices pour out in a flood of sharp verses. To human ears they sounded like an angry typhoon but to a demon it was an unbearable chant that sought out the darkest part of their being and cleansed it.

The area in which the spawner demon stood shuddered with a flurry of convulsing low level demons as the powerful blessing targeted at their master immediately overwhelmed them. The beast itself writhed and convulsed, its skin sizzling under the storm of purity that rained down upon it. You focused as long and hard as you could upon maintaining a perfect harmony with Athena’s song, trying to wear down the demon enough to lay down a finishing blow. As you sang along, your hands pressed gently into the skin beneath Athena’s feathers, to a specialized seal hidden there. Just as the chant was reaching it’s reprise, however, the sudden swipe of another consciousness brushed through your mind. It was only a split second of hesitation but it caused you to fumble the verse nonetheless and suddenly Athena’s voice continued on alone as yours got lost in its depth. You frowned and peered down at the beast, which appeared to still be distracted from the pain. 

“Shit. We do it now, Athena!” You exclaimed and her cries were cut short as you activated the seal on her back. Athena had, in that moment, disappeared entirely. You were left to fall toward the enormous demon, aiming the long, radiant, spear in your hands directly between the beast’s shoulder blades. You winced as you breached the veil of demonic ichor surrounding it and cursed when you realized it had recovered enough to spot you heading towards it. Slowly, it appeared to be making a weak attempt to raise its arms to block you. With no room for failure, you made a risky decision. You aimed as carefully as you could and hurled Athena’s Pike with all your might into the enemy.

There was little else for you to do afterward but brace yourself for the strike the demon was gearing up and hope it didn’t kill you. Time slowed to a crawl as your body fell behind Athena’s Pike. Your heart hammered, numb, in your ears but you kept your focus on the shimmering spear, a beat of relief slamming against your rib cage as it breached the radius of the demons arm length and was able to sink sharply between its shoulder blades. Then it came time to flinch as the demon convulsed frantically in agony.  
Your gaze lingered on one of its sizzling fists as it came barreling toward your falling form and your eyes instinctively closed.

When they opened again your vision was blurry and all you could make out were vague shapes and movement for a few seconds. Then you blinked again and both sight and sensation returned. You heard Mephisto’s voice calling out to you as you were suspended by a pair of arms. “(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, dear.” You blinked at the caped demon king standing above you and glanced up to find Amaimon staring blankly at his older sibling, scuffs on his cheeks and clothes. “Ummmm, can you put me down?” Amaimon spared you a brief glance before shrugging and letting you stand on your own. Your legs ached and your head throbbed with a dull static.

Mephisto sighed. “I was afraid we'd lost you.” He said with a seemingly genuine smile. You looked around and noticed that, though you were still in the depths of the forest, the sounds of the previous battle had quieted. “Before I collect my paycheck? Never.” You smirked through a wince. Yeah, everything hurt like hell. “Where are the others? And that demon? Is it dead?” You asked, messaging your aching shoulders. Mephisto nodded toward the tree behind you. “Yes, they’re fine. Finished the beast off at no small thanks to you.” He said. “And Athena?” You asked. Amaimon smiled reassuringly. “Her summoning was released while you were unconcious. She is out of harm’s way.” He replied. 

You glanced behind yourself to find Yukio striding up to the edge of the tree line, his twin darting through the trees on his heels. Your eyes shot open wide and you glanced at Amaimon but his attention remained on you. Yukio’s look of concern morphed into a snarl and the demon aura he shared with his twin nearly bubbled to the surface as he caught sight of the Demon King standing beside you. 

“YOU!” He snarled and took aim at Amaimon with one of his pistols. You stepped into the line of fire on instinct with your hands raised defensively. “Woah, hey, hey, there. Easy Okumura. All friendlies on this end at the moment, right?” You glanced worriedly up at Amaimon who, though glaring intensely at Yukio, hadn’t made a move to attack. Instead, the warmth of his arms crept up suddenly around your chest, pulling you close to him. 

The flesh of his arms had thickened, you realized, nearly obscuring your view of the Okumura’s, and hardening to the point that they felt stone-like. “If he stops pointing that at my betrothed…maybe.” He said, continuing to stare Yukio down. “There you have it, Okumura. everything’s dandy over here!” You shouted over the wall of Amaimons arms, standing on your tip-toes so you could see Yukio’s reaction. To your surprise, he had dropped his aim but a look of pure confusion was rolling over his features. Rin had also appeared, only to be frozen in place by shock as well. Then Amaimon’s words caught up with you.

Your head slowly turned to the demon behind you. You blinked at him, head throbbing a bit faster than it had been before. “W-what d-did you just call me?” You stammered sheepishly. Knowing the other two couldn’t see passed his grip on you, he bit the back of your neck gently. Your mouth opened on instinct but you managed to choke down the yelp itself. “You heard what I said.” He whispered against your ear and cast a glance to his brother. The elder of the two quickly paled.

“Amaimon, remember what I told you!? You’re supposed to propose first! First! ...You really are quite terribly out of order with this.” Pheles huffed at his younger sibling, taking offense at his forwardness. Your nails bit angrily into your palms, the pain chasing away the goosebumps running down your spine.

That’s when you remembered your desire to riddle the other demon king with lead holes. The dubious look the two had shared sent an uneasy understanding through your stomach that added fuel to that fire. “Mephisto. Quit joking around already! I want answers. NOW you! augh!” You groaned, gripping your skull as a wave of aches slashed through it. You bit through the pain and tried to continue. 

“Hehe, you really shouldn’t put any more stress on yourself dear you’ll.” “NOW.” Mephisto was cut off mid-sentence by your annoyed snarl. This was likely the angriest you had ever been at the demon. He sighed in defeat, leaning forlornly into his cane. “Fine. Well, I suppose it’s time I came clean, while everyone’s here…it was more than just a few weapons and an address my naughty little brother won in our battle of wits…” He hesitated for dramatic effect, forgetting that the battle he was referring to required anything but. “He demanded I give him my blessing.” He said, avoiding your gaze to watch in amusement as the Okumura’s stood slack jawed nearby “And I gave it, as promised.” he continued with a mocking tone he made no attempt to hide. 

Your scowl deepened and you glared back at Amaimon, who had lowered his grip on you but still stood close at your back. He was perfectly placid. “I’m afraid to ask….what do you mean by “blessing”?” You bit your lip and tried to ignore the urge to lean your tired body back against the demon behind you.

“Well, I gave him permission to…hmmm…now, what’s a good way to put this in human terms?” Pheles crossed his arms and gave his chin a quick rub, whilst his cane remained perfectly upright. “I suppose it could be described as an approval to fraternize with humans. It’s a broadly defined allowance contract given to some demons by their superiors under very specific circumstances.” He continued with a chuckle.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “That’s….what does that have to do with me exactly?” You were starting to get nauseous again and the hairs jumping up along the back of your neck as Amaimons tail hooked itself around your hips didn’t help. If you hadn’t known any better, you’d think he was trying to help keep you on your feet. 

“It’s purpose used to be strictly for spying but, over the millennia, it’s been used for more… intimate endeavors. Though I’m surprised the Earth King had the manners to get one even as a trick, I sure didn’t bother when I was his age but we all go about sewing our oats in our own way, don’t we?”

You choked on a bitter laugh at that, hearing his insinuation loud and clear. If you knew the man as well as you thought, this wasn’t something he just pulled out of his ass to keep his little brother occupied. There was something else to it, if only your mouth and brain could cooperate to get a clear explanation out of him. “Just how long have you been planning…tch, that’s a long set up to a joke...even for you Pheley. Gonna fall flat when I don’t bother crying over it...because you….because…I..” despite those words, tears of frustration built up at the corners of your eyes and your body turned to dead weight as your head continued to swim. You had the gut punching urge to terminate your contract with the ass hat wizard. “better off…him…fuck...any..way” You lost control of your speech entirely at that point, trailing off into nonsense before falling unconscious against Amaimon’s grip.

 

You were no longer in the forest. You were at home and in bed. You sat up amidst the warmth of your comforter and sheets, rubbing exhaustion from your face. “mhhhmmm, what the hell happened.”

“You don’t remember?” Amaimon’s voice from your side shocked you fully awake and you realized he was at your computer just beside you playing games. You jack knifed upright, clutching the blankets to your partially naked body. Usually, you would have launched a barrage of questions about what was going on, how you had gotten home, and what the hell he was doing. Nudity stopped you, however, and it wasn’t your own. 

Amaimon appeared to be naked as well, pale torso leaned lithely in your chair, while his lower body remained obscured by blankets he had taken from your couch. Making matters worse, he appeared to be playing an ero visual novel. An awkward pause filled the room with ambient otome conversations and Amaimon eventually turned from the screen to look at you. You were still wide eyed but stammered out a reply. “Remember what?”

You flinched again when he lifted his hand but your tired body was too slow to avoid his touch. The tip of his claw pressed against your forehead and sent an angry sting through the skin. You instinctively batted away at his hand. “Ouch. Quit it.” Your own hands replaced his but yielded the same stinging ache as you realized your head seemed to be bruised in some spots. “What happened?” You asked when you were finally done playing with the new wounds.

“Human bodies, even ones with a bit of demon blood, are weaker than I thought. We should do something about that.” He replied, turning back to the computer. “We?” You concentrated for a second and eventually little bits and pieces started coming back to you. You remembered throwing Athena’s Pike and then falling for a while. The demon you had been facing almost snatched you out of the air but somebody had gotten you out of the way rather unceremoniously. 

You even remembered getting to your feet, seeing Mephisto, and the Okumuras and being on the verge of tearing Pheles head off before blacking out. It all slowly seeped back into your memory. Eventually, however, your thoughts were derailed as you became more aware of the inappropriate noises coming from your computer speaker. “Would you quit playing that weird garbage and put some clothes on!” Amaimon blinked curiously and glanced down at himself a couple of times before staring at you again. 

In a quick gesture, Amaimon flung the blankets off himself, making you involuntarily turn your head away. When you made no attempt to look at him, Amaimon cleared his throat. “You’re the one who should be getting dressed.” Finally, out of curiosity, you turned your head and discovered that he was actually wearing his pants. You blinked and eventually shifted an agitated gaze down at the hand clasping the sheets to your chest. You were wearing his shirt, though it had gone unbuttoned, and the rest of you remained entirely unclothed.

The sensation of the sheet was gently cupping the bare skin of your legs but your lack of underwear still made you uneasy. The feeling of your heated cheeks made goosebumps break out over the back of your neck. “Amaimon, why am I naked?” You asked, avoiding his gaze. “You’re not.” He replied. “You know what I mean.” You heard him slide the desk chair backward. “Your clothes smelled like filthy rot demon aura. I didn’t know where to find you new clothes.” He said, clicking his tongue and scratching his cheek. You curled your legs up to your chest and buried a loud groan into your knees. “That means you gave me a bath too didn’t you?!” After a few seconds pause you finally braved a glance at Amaimon, who was still balled up innocently in your desk chair, staring at you.

You exhaled a deep breath from your nostrils before breaking the silence. “I guess I owe you a thank you…at the very least. Y’know, for saving me. I forgot to in the forest.” You mumbled. He crossed his arms. “Maybe if you didn’t fight like such a reckless id…” Amaimon paused at the sound of rustling fabric as you released the grip you had on the sheets covering your semi bare chest. You smirked and leaned over the edge of the bed to press a quick kiss on his cheek. “Hey, is that any way to talk to your love interest?” You chatized him, supplementing the last word with a touch of venom. He blinked at you, eyes locked with yours. “So you do remember some of that, huh? Angry?” 

You sank back into the blankets with a light scowl on your face. “Of course, I just learned my whole life has probably been some elaborate game for a half-baked wizard in a top hat. He’s probably been planning this since long before you ever recovered from your fight with Okumura…just pissed I didn’t pick up on it until…” You trailed off, really not wanting to expound on the subject further. 

You flipped around to lie facing away from him and pulled your blankets into a cocoon around you but when you heard the game he was playing suddenly shut off, you knew the Earth King wasn’t quite done with the dialogue. He got up from the chair and came to sit at the edge of your bed. His back felt to be mere inches from yours. “Can I ask you something?”

You were surprised that Amaimon even bothered with requesting permission and grunted an approval. “When you and your pigeon were running that synchronized attack, I heard it get cut short, like you hesitated...seemed kind of stupid.” You bit your bottom lip as he continued. “What happened?” he finally asked in his usual flat tone. You really didn’t want to answer but his hand, creeping up under the blanket to press between the back of your thighs, made you realize he was actually quite aware of the answer.  


“It can happen if I subconsciously prioritize synchronizing with another powerful demon. I can’t do it with more than one at a time. It’s one of the reasons I usually keep to myself.” As much as it embarrassed you to admit it, the Earth King was your new, glaring, weakness and you could tell by the slight squeeze he gave your thigh that he was more than delighted at the knowledge. “You shouldn’t mind big brothers schemes too much. I stopped caring about being used a long time ago.” Amaimon murmured. It was the first time he’d ever taken anything you could describe as a serious tone.  


The bed shook suddenly making you turn your head back to watch Amaimon. “Hmm?” Amaimon was part way through joining you and had already pressed himself close to your back. “So, there’s no point in holding back, right?” He blinked at you curiously. Your eyes were locked with his but you remained quiet, even as his face lowered and his nose brushed against your own. Your hand drifted up to brush his jaw gently with the back of your fingers, pulling ever so slightly as the tips caught the edge of his chin.” “Huh.” You laughed. “I guess not... but only bec-” he closed the distance himself before you could finish your sentence.

The familiar mixture of earthen sweetness in his scent filled your lungs and eased any residual aches that still clung to your body. The kiss immediately scattered a fog of arousal across your mind that you had been choking back with little success. The arm he had been propping himself up with soon hooked under the side of your neck, so he could cradle the side of your face in his hand and gently ghost his fingers over the sensitive skin of your neck. The tickling sensation made you gasp and his tongue quickly forced its way into your mouth. The lewd sensation of his tongue grinding against yours made you involuntarily buck your hips back against his warmth. 

In a quick motion he lifted the sheets with his free hand and slipped under them allowing you to feel touch of his skin against you, as you appeared to have been craving. You made no attempt to stop him as he slowly pulled his shirt away from your arms with the same hand. You were exposed completely now but his touch kept you warm and distracted you from shame. His tail wrapped around one of your thighs, sending a shiver over your skin. Only when the feeling of bare skin pressed up against your ass, did you break from the kiss in mild surprise. You hadn’t even felt him shift to remove his pants. He took the free time to taste the skin of your cheek and neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin and making you arch against him.

You hummed softly but it turned into a small groan as his hand pressed over your breasts and down your side to knead the skin along the path to your thigh. He pressed his sharp teeth to the delicate skin of your neck. You could feel him smirk. “We can just skip to where we left off before, right?” Amaimon asked, his hand taking hold of one thigh to hike your leg out of his way. Your eyes widened and you blinked back at him, processing the question too slowly to answer before your head fell back against his shoulder and your fingers instinctively joined his on your spread thigh.

Without warning he had slammed his hips up against your rump, pushing inside you, all the way to the base, and grinding his tip up against the hot band at the mouth of your womb. Your sharp scream turned into a muffled hiss into your pillow, your head having thrashed involuntarily into it.

Your toes curled and spasms rippled through your belly as you adjusted to the sensation of him spreading you open. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as you felt it should have and, instead, the swollen organ filling you, sparked a wave of molten pleasure deep inside that left a trail of saliva at your lip as he kept himself pressed firmly against you. You must have remained ready for him after he had toyed with you before the fight, you thought, yelping freely again when the demon king bucked his hips against your ass. A hot sigh spilled across the side of your neck as the earth king let out his own groan of approval. “So, this is what fucking a human feels like in this form...” He murmured, barely suppressing his apparent arousal at the sensation.

His tail continued to stroke your thigh, squeezing it absentmindedly as he tested your warmth with another shallow thrust. The sensation kept coaxing soft moans from you. With every pump of his hips, the aching fullness made every muscle in your body tense and hum with need. It was driving you insane. You slid your hand down from your thigh and dipped it between where the two of you were joined, to stroke your clit, 

He was quick to snatch your hand away, however, guiding it back up to the spot behind your knee, where he made you hold it out of the way. His own hand got to work toying with you instead and his speed soon picked up until your sharp yelps became obscenely long moans of pleasure. His mouth latched itself to your ear, pouring warm breaths and growls into it, and making your walls squeeze down on him even tighter.

Something about the way his body pulsed against you and inside of you, igniting every cell in your body with an exhilarating high, was both familiar and overpowering. It was almost kin to what it felt like to bond with a familiar for the first time, only, in this case, it had been cranked up to the power of a hydrogen bomb aimed directly at every erogenous zone on your body. The noises your bodies were making grew louder as your slick spilled down his cock and onto his hips and thighs. 

Amaimon’s hips slowed suddenly but just as you were about to whine he leaned slightly backward then used you as leverage to push himself into a new position between thrusts. He now straddled one leg and had the other pinned around his hip, his tail taking a firm hold of your ankle to hold it there while his hands stroked your sides. From there he began pressing sluggish but violent thrusts inside you, deliberately aimed at spots that made your vision go haywire. 

You squeaked his name and a whole host of strange noises made their way out of your lungs. Sounds you’d never heard yourself make before, little mews and whines that bordered on inhuman. “These sounds you’re making really are the cutest. Please make sure I’m the only one who gets to hear them, hm?” Amaimon huffed while licking and nibbling one of your breasts as he pressed his face into your chest. “You belong to The King of the Earth now, after all.” He continued.

His pace sped up again but the force of each stroke remained brutal and rough. You echoed his rhythm as best you could, though he seemed hell bent on being in total control. One of your hands entangled with his grip on your side while the other clutched the bottom of your pillow through feverish tremors.

“A- Amaimon…I can’t.” you stuttered out an attempt to form coherent words but your own moans made it difficult. By the way your back was arching and your nails were bitting into his hand, Amaimon got the message anyway. He leaned forward to lap and nibble at your ear, pumping his hips even faster. Your hand tore a hole in your pillow as you ripped it away to slip your grip into his hair. A few soft nips to your throat and jaw was all it took to have you clamping down around him and spasming against the mattress. His name left your open mouth again but, this time, as half a shriek.

As your orgasm had you twitching around him, suspended in an intense assault of energy, with the demon king still pounding away at your core, a secondary switch seemed to have flipped itself in the recesses of your consciousness and you somehow managed to find your voice between the gasps and the moans. There was a strange urge burning in the wake of your climax that invaded your afterglow with a primal command. You squeezed Amaimons shoulders in your trembling grip and locked eyes with him. “Amaimon, cum inside me.” 

Amaimon’s body seized up for a fraction of a second and he pulled out of you just long enough to pry your leg out from under him. He squeezed down against the back of your knees, one in each hand, until you were folded beneath him, and plunged back inside of you with a course growl. As he renewed an erratic pace his body began to tremble with power. His teeth grew sharp and his body began to take on the features of his demonic form causing his cock to swell even larger inside of you.  


You cried out and laced your fingers across the base of his neck, thumbs kneading the base of his elongated ears and pale jaw. The Demon Kings eyes seemed to glaze over slightly and his hips began to buck sloppily against you. You pulled him down into an opened mouth kiss and sank your nails into his shoulder blades. That proved to be his breaking point. The Earth King shuddered violently and snarled, bottoming out into your twitching heat until you were sure he was sinking into your cervix.  


You continued to moan into his mouth as the warmth of his seed poured deep inside of you. Amaimons hands peeled yours off his back to pin them to your pillows while he rode out the remainder of his release. For a few minutes, while exchanging lazy kisses, your whole body shuddered and tingled with the tempest of sensations coursing through it. Demonic energy, lust, exhaustion, instinct, love, all set your body on fire. Literally. It took you a while to process it through your afterglow but you were definitely engulfed in a wreath of purple fire. 

Amaimon stayed buried in your heat, his face nuzzled under your jaw, long enough for you to notice something warm and furry wriggling around under your ass and legs. As it instinctively entwined itself with Amaimons tail, you realized exactly what it was. “Amaimon, what did you do to me?” You mumbled softly into his cheek. He turned his head slightly and licked your cheek. “I’m a much stronger partner than that pigeon.” He smirked. 

The blush that had been cooling on your skin reignited. “D-did we really?!” Your question peeled off into a soft moan as Amaimon finally pulled out and kneeled away from you to admire his work. “Big brother implied that you might be able to bond with someone as powerful as a Prince of Gehenna. I guess it causes some side effects, though.” 

A strange thump reverberated against your forehead as he seemed to play with the healed wounds on your forehead. “Hey, cut that out.” You reached up to shoo his hand away only to brush your fingers against what it was he was fussing over. “Are those?” you gasped. “Cute.” Amaimon added and ignored your swatting hands to toy with your new set of horns, falling forward to lie on his side facing you. You pouted. “This is going to make work much more difficult. I can't imagine the Vatican's forces will be too keen on hiring someone sporting these things." 

Amaimon curled his arm around your back to grab a handful of your ass and pull you closer into his grasp. You chuckled softly at his quiet gesture, meant both to shut you up and comfort you in a single moment. "I refuse to share anyway." He grunted. "You're quite greedy, aren't you Amaimon?" You hummed and shivered when his tail squeezed yours suddenly. "C-come to think of it...you weren't just messing around about before, were you. You really could have just gotten me pregnant y' know." The demon king slipped a hand into your hair to pull your neck into an exposed position, biting and licking short paths between your jaw and shoulder while he began to rub up against your body. You moaned as he came close to sheathing himself inside you again. "Big brother will have to get used to you being indisposed, as well." He said, smirking into your throat.

You slept in well passed noon the next day for, at least three, roughly 20 minute long, reasons. Despite that, you awoke feeling better than expected, fantastic even. Your wounds were healed and your energy had completely recovered. The explicit nature of the process that lead to this reaction made you more than a little weary about the nature of your new strange relationship with the demon king but Amaimons calm stare from amidst the blankets and pillows eased you into acceptance. Whether that was his new power over you or your own subconscious decision, you decided not to lose your sanity worrying over it. When you helped in bathing one another, it took serious effort on your part to defend your stubborn new assets from being toyed with by the easily amused demon king and even more-so to resist coaxing him to fuck you again. It wasn't until the two of you were fully dressed and in the middle of preparing a late lunch that you realized there was a large package sitting on your dining table. It was a shopping bag with two separately bound bundles, each marked with your names. There was a small envelope attached to the outside with a note inside that read. "Thank you for a job well done, my dear. Enclosed is a gift for when the two of you make a decision. - M"

Amaimon glared at his bundle, seemingly already aware of what was inside. When you opened yours, you grimaced. You'd seen the contents of the package before, though now it came complete with a veil that matched the shade of the pinstripes on Amaimons counterpart "gift". Amaimons too, when finally opened, came with the new addition of a very old looking black stone ring which quaked with ominous power. You both blinked down at the wretched piles of cloth for several minutes. "Yeah, no. We're not keeping these, right?" No sooner had you said that, Amaimon snapped his fingers and a giant ball of familiar green fluff popped into being at his heel. You tossed your gifts back into the large bag and handed them to Amaimon, who nodded knowingly and tossed the bag into the opened maw of his familiar. At the very least, you realized, you no longer had to deal with Mephistos stupid bullshit alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <.< ...... >.>


End file.
